Status Updates
by TyedyeLongshadow
Summary: How The Hunger Games went down, Facebook style.
1. Katniss Everdeen's Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, or Facebook, but it would be super cool if I did.

**Edit (8/3/12): This story is now complete. I'm making a few edits to the already existing chapters (fix some grammatical errors, add a few funny things here and there), but I'm not going to add anymore. Some of you might be thinking 'What about Prim/Gale/Haymitch you have to do his/her wall!' No, this fic is done, and I'm not going to write more chapters, so please don't ask. **

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** Going hunting with _Gale Hawthorne_. Should be a good day!

**Gale Hawthorne **likes this

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne **~ **Katniss Everdeen**

And may the odds…

**Katniss Everdeen: **Be ever in you favor. LOL! :P

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen **likes **Impersonating Capitol accents, Illegal hunting, **and **The fence that's supposed to be electrified 24/7 but actually isn't**

**Madge Undersee **~ **Katniss Everdeen**

Thanks for the strawberries :)

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** OMG! Prim just got picked to be in the Hunger Games NO NO NO! I'm volunteering to replace her!

**Madge Undersee **sent you a **Mockingjay pin**

**Katniss Everdeen **is now friends with **Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark, and Effie Trinket**

**Katniss Everdeen **joined the group **74th Annual Hunger Games Tributes**

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You want some advice? Stay alive! LMFAO!

**Katniss Everdeen:** ...

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** changed her current city to **The Capitol**

**Katniss Everdeen** is now friends with **Venia, Flavius, Octavia, **and** Cinna**

**Katniss Everdeen **likes **Having hair on my legs, Really fast elevators, **and **My stylist is Crazy!**

* * *

**Cinna ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You're not afraid of fire, are you?

**Katniss Everdeen:** Uh... just a little bit

**Cinna:** Good, you're gonna love your chariot outfit.

**Katniss Everdeen:** Should I be scared?

**Cinna:** Not at all

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen: **Is now better known as The Girl Who Was on Fire. Cinna did an amazing job on my costume don't you think?

**2053** people like this

**Katniss Everdeen **likes **Being on fire** and **My stylist might be crazy, but boy is he talented!**

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Stay with Peeta during training, no exceptions.

**Katniss Everdeen:** sigh... fine whatever.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** Scored an eleven in training? I thought I'd get a zero, based on what I did in there.

857 people like this

**Caesar Flickerman:** what did you do in there?

**Katniss Everdeen:** I'll never tell ;)

**Plutarch Heavensbee:** She's not allowed to say anyway!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** Interview tonight, I'm so nervous.

**Cinna:** You'll do great, just be honest

**Katniss Everdeen **and **Caesar Flickerman **are now friends.

**Katniss Everdeen **likes **Lamb stew** and** Twirling in fancy dresses**

**Katniss Everdeen **wrote on **Peeta Mellark's **wall:

WHAT THE HELL PEETA! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME! I HATE U SO MUCH!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** This will probably be the last status update before I die in the arena. Goodbye all.

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Here's some advice, stay alive.

**Cinna ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you.

* * *

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Let the Seventy-fourth Annual Hunger Games begin!

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Don't go for the bow Katniss, get as far away from the Cornucopia as possible.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** Survived the blood bath, now let's see if I can make it in the woods.

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **Sleeping under the stars **and **Eavesdropping**

**Katniss Everdeen:** Cato is out to get me, could life get any worse? Actually it can, I have no water.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen **wrote on **Haymitch Abernathy's **wall:

WATER! PLEASEEEE!

**Haymitch Abernathy: **I'm not sending ya anything... yet.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** Was literally on fire! Not feeling very good. At least I have water.

* * *

**Cato ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

**Katniss Everdeen:** You'll have to make it up the tree first.

**Glimmer ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

**Katniss Everdeen:** Good luck, you obviously have never used a bow before.

**Rue ~ Katniss Everdeen**

There's a tracker jacker nest in the tree you're in

**Haymitch Abernathy **sent you **burn medicine**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen **wrote on **Rue**'s wall:

I'm cutting down the tracker jacker nest. Get out of here.

**Glimmer **and **T****he Girl from District 4** are now offline.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

RUN!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen: **What just happened? How long have I been out for?

**Katniss Everdeen** and **Rue** are now friends

**Katniss Everdeen:** me and _Rue_ are gonna destroy the Career's supplies. The only question is how.

**Katniss Everdeen **likes **triggering large explosions with a bag of apples**

**Katniss Everdeen:** Good news, blew up the Career's food. Bad news, I think I've lost my hearing.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Rue**'s wall

Where are you?

**Rue ~ Katniss Everdeen**

HELP!

**Katniss Everdeen:** I'm coming!

* * *

**Marvel **and **Rue** are now offline.

**Katniss Everdeen:** Bye Rue, I'll miss you D:

**District 11 **sent you **warm bread**

**Katniss Everdeen **wrote on **District 11**'s wall

Thanks :D

* * *

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Rule change: If both tributes from the same district are alive, they will both be winners... that means you Katniss and Peeta.

**Katniss Everdeen:** PEETA! Oh, oops… I shouldn't have done that.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Peeta Mellark's** wall

Where are you?

**Katniss Everdeen:** I found _Peeta Mellark_! He is really good at camouflage.

**Peeta Mellark** likes this

* * *

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Remember, we're madly in love, so kiss me anytime you feel like it.

**Katniss Everdeen:** Thanks uh... I'll keep that in mind

**Peeta Mellark: **You know you want to ;)

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** Just kissed _Peeta Mellark_ for the first time, all I can say is he's burning up from fever.

**Peeta Mellark** likes this

**Peeta Mellark: **Wanna do it again?

**Katniss Everdeen: **Erm... not really

**Haymitch Abernathy** sent you a **pot of broth**

**Katniss Everdeen** is now in a relationship with **Peeta Mellark**

**5237** people like this

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** Peeta isn't getting better, I'm scared he's going to die.

**Claudius Templesmith **invited **Katniss Everdeen **and **5 other guests** to **The 74th Annual Hunger Games Feast**

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Seriously, you have to come, we have something you need desperately!

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy** sent you **sleep syrup**

**Katniss Everdeen:**I am going to that feast, even if it means drugging Peeta with sleep syrup.

**Haymitch Abernathy** likes this

**Peeta Mellark:**No... You can't... so sleepy. ZZZzzz...

* * *

**Clove ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I told Cato if he let me hve you, I'd give the audience a good show.

**Clove** is now offline.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** Peeta's feelings for me, could they possibly be real? His story sounds to true to be made up.

**Peeta Mellark:** YES! FINALLY YOU REALIZE I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOREVER!

**Katniss Everdeen:** Nope still unsure.

**Peeta Mellark**: GAAHH! What do I have to do to get you to love me?

**Katniss Everdeen**: get hijacked by the Capitol, Have the president of District 13 kill my sister, and send Gale away to District 2.

**Peeta Mellark**: For you baby, I will.

**Haymitch Abernathy** sent you **a basket of food**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** Time to go hunting. Let's just hope Cato doesn't find us.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Hey, are these berries OK to eat?

**Katniss Everdeen:**No, they're called nightlock, they'll kill you.

**Foxface** is now offline.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** The lake dried up, I guess that means it's time to head to the lake and *gulp* face Cato.

**Katniss Everdeen: **MUTTS! They have to be, I've never seen any animal like them before. OMG, THEY HAVE THE SAME EYES AS THE DEAD TRIBUTES!

**Cato** is now offline.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** We did it! We won! But why is it taking so long for the hovercraft to show up?

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Katniss Everdeen**

The earlier rule has been revoked, only one winner will be allowed. BWAHAHAHA! Have fun killing each other!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** NO! It can't be.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You deserve to win. If you don't kill me I'll bleed to death

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Peeta Mellark's** wall

We'll swallow them on the count of three.

* * *

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Katniss Everdeen**

STOP, don't do it! I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you- the tributes of District 12!

**Katniss Everdeen**: We won! Yes! And now it's official!

**50821** people like this

**Katniss Everdeen** joined the group **Hunger Games Victors**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen: **Been in the hospital for way too long! Soon it will be time to see Peeta, watch the highlights, and go home

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You're in trouble. Dun Dun Dun! The Capitol is furious about you showing them up in the arena.

**Katniss Everdeen:** What should I do?

**Haymitch Abernathy:** You're only defense is that you were so madly in love you weren't responsible for you actions

**Katniss Everdeen:**Did you tell Peeta?

**Haymitch Abernathy:** Don't have too, he's already there.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Huh?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!

**Katniss Everdeen: **pfft... no way Haymitch!

**Peeta Mellark**: IT'S TRUE!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** Finally, time to go home!

**4** people like this

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Did you pretend to love me for the games?

**Katniss Everdeen:** Yes... no... idk it confuses me too.

**Katniss Everdeen** changed her relationship status to **it's complicated**

* * *

Also I didn't know some characters first and/or last names. To avoid confusion, I didn't give them any.

Oh and btw this ~ is supposed to be an arrow. I tried to use the symbol on the period key (a right angle bracket I believe is the proper name) but FF wouldn't let me. It looks more like an arrow than ~ does.


	2. Katniss Everdeen's Wall Part 2

Sorry for the longish wait, I did not get this up as soon as I would have liked. I kept trying to find time to write this, but stuff just kept getting in the way. One week it was homework, and then I was sick, and then I went away on vacation, and now I'll stop listing all the reasons I didn't get around to writing so you can start reading the story. Well here you have it, it's Catching Fire

I have never owned facebook or the Hunger Games, and never will.

* * *

**Mrs. Everdeen ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Your cousin Gale can't wait to see you

**Katniss Everdeen**: Cousin Gale?

**Mrs. Everdeen**: just go with it

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: If I have to go to one more banquet or celebration, I think I am going to explode!

**Haymitch Abernathy**: remember, the victory tour is only a few months away now.

**Katniss Everdeen**: how could I forget.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: My 'cousin Gale' just kissed me in a rather uncousinly way. SO CONFUSED!

**Gale Hawthorne**: sorry, but I had too.

**Katniss Everdeen**: no I'm not mad at you, I'm just… idk confused. I hate drama.

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **Parcel Day** and **Being single**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: needs a talent. Suggestions people?

**Mrs. Everdeen**: singing. I've always thought you had a lovely voice.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Thanks but I've embarrassed myself infront of the Capitol enough, no need to do it again.

**Gale Hawthorne**: illegally hunting?

**Katniss Everdeen**: you know why that can't be my talent lol

**Effie Trinket**: I have a list of things that could be your talent, I'll send it to you

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **Cooking**, **Flower arranging**, and **Playing the flute**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: yeah, these talents just aren't working out, but Prim's pretty good at them. Anymore talent suggestions?

**Primrose Everdeen** likes this

**Cinna**: how about fashion design?

**Katniss Everdeen**: uhh… I don't know

**Cinna**: I'll help you out.

**Katniss Everdeen**: All right

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **fashion design**.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**:Is so not excited for this victory tour. But first, check the traps and swing by the hob before my prep team freaks out at the sight of me.

**Mrs. Everdeen ~ Katniss Everdeen**

There's someone here to see you.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Cinna?

**Mrs. Everdeen**: No

**Katniss Everdeen**: who then

**Coriolanus Snow**: me

**Katniss Everdeen**: this cannot be good.

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow ~ Katniss Everdeen**

If it were up to me you'd be dead now, but stupid _Seneca Crane_ let you live. Not all the Districts fell for your star-struck lovers act,

**Katniss Everdeen**: have there been uprisings?

**Coriolanus Snow**: no, but there will be if you can't be more convincing.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I srsly didn't mean to cause uprisings

**Coriolanus Snow**: I believe you, but not everyone else does.

**Katniss Everdeen**: why not kill me?

**Coriolanus Snow**: can't it'd be way to suspicious, but I do have another way of keeping hold of you. Your 'cousin'

**Katniss Everdeen**: Gale. Oh God, please don't hurt him

**Coriolanus Snow**: Convince the world you love Peeta and he will be fine. Btw I know about the kiss.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: The president of Panem is threatening me, not good. And his breath smells like blood.

**Katniss Everdeen** is in a relationship with **Peeta Mellark**

**Coriolanus Snow** and **5481** other people like this

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Haymitch Abernathy**'s wall

I need to talk to you

**Haymitch Abernathy: **What is it girl?

**Katniss Everdeen**: President Snow came to talk to me today. There will be chaos if I can't convince the world I love Peeta. Plz help me get through the trip

**Haymitch Abernathy**: No, it's not just a trip anymore

**Katniss Everdeen**: what do you mean?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: Every year, you'll be mentors. The Capitol is gonna come back and check up on you. Do you know what that means?

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'm gonna end up marrying Peeta.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: you could do a lot worse you know.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: hates having her husband hand-picked by the Capitol. Anyway on to District 11. I don't know if I can face Rue's family.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted on the train ride home. Do you think we could be friends?

**Katniss Everdeen**: sure

**Peeta Mellark**: so tell me, what's your favorite color

**Katniss Everdeen**: green, and yours?

**Peeta Mellark**: orange

**Katniss Everdeen**: like Effie's hair? Lol

**Peeta Mellark**: no, more like the sunset.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen ~ District 11**

I want to say thanks to the District 11 tributes. I always respected Thresh, and Rue. I see her everywhere. Thank you for your children.

The **old man from District 11** is now offline.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Just saw a man get shot! Now two others are dead too and it's all my fault.

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You and Peeta come with me.

**Peeta Mellark**: What's going on?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: it would be better coming from Katniss.

**Katniss Everdeen**: sigh… Snow had a chat with me, some of the Districts think our stunt with the berries was an act of rebellion. If I can't convince the world I'm in love with you, the people I love are in danger. I think I only made things worse today

**Peeta Mellark**: You and Haymitch have to stop keeping things secret from me, you think I can't handle the truth.

**Katniss Everdeen**: It's not like that Peeta.

**Peeta Mellark**: Yes it is.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: you've always been good on the cameras, I didn't want to disrupt that.

**Peeta Mellark**: Well I screwed up big time today

**Katniss Everdeen**: We were wrong not to tell Peeta everything

**Haymitch Abernathy**: From now on you'll be fully informed.

**Peeta Mellark**: I'd better be.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: the victory tour is getting redundant. I can't wait to go home.

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **I keep having nightmares**, **Insomnia**, and **Sleeping with boys in a non-sexual way**

**Effie Trinket ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Can you and Peeta make your romance a bit more discreet?

**Katniss Everdeen**: We'll try.

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Peeta Mellark**'s wall

When Caesar interviews us tonight, will you propose to me?

**Katniss Everdeen** is now engaged to **Peeta Mellark**

**34812** people like this

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Coriolanus Snow**'s wall

Were we convincing enough?

**Coriolanus Snow**: no

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: you would never think Snow was so awful if you visited his house. It's beautiful, and doesn't reek of roses or blood.

**Octavia** sent you a drink

**Octavia ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Don't drink it here, you'll get it all over the floor

**Peeta Mellark**: this stuff makes you throw up

**Katniss**: that's disgusting

**Katniss Everdeen** and **Plutarch Heavensbee** are now friends

**Plurarch Heavensbee** sent you a **picture of his watch**

**Katniss Everdeen**: it's very pretty

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: it's one of a kind. I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Finally gets to come home after the victory tour. Havin dinner with Madge and her family

**Madge Undersee** likes this

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: An uprising in District 8! This cannot be good. Well going out hunting today, hopefully Gale isn't too mad at me.

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Gale Hawthorne**'s wall

We need to run away.

**Gale Hawthorne**: It's crazy, but I'll do it.

**Katniss Everdeen**: it's gonna be hard with both our families, are you sure?

**Gale Hawthorne**: I'm sure. I love you.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I know and you… you know what you are to me. Oh, I've been so confused lately.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Peeta Mellark**'s wall

If I asked you to run away with me, would you?

**Peeta Mellark**: sure I'd go, but I don't think you would.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: OMFG! GALE!

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Romulus Thread**'s wall

STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU"LL KILL HIM!

**Madge Undersee** sent you **morphling**

**Katniss Everdeen**: staying with _Gale Hawthorne_ until he recovers. I wish I had spent more time with him since… everything.

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Haymitch Abernathy**'s wall

I want to start an uprising

**Haymitch Abernathy**: HAHAHA LMAO I'd never work Katniss.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: The hob is on fire. Poor Greasy Sae.

**Greasy Sae**: don't worry Katniss I'll be fine.

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **Blizzards** and **Life in District 12 SUCKS!**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: I know I'm not supposed to, but I'm going out to the woods.

**Katniss Everdeen** is now friends with **Bonnie** and **Twill**

**Twill** sent you a picture of a cracker

**Katniss Everdeen**: what does this mean?

**Twill**: We're on your side.

**Twill ~ Katniss Everdeen**

We're going to district 13

**Katniss Everdeen**: good luck, it got blown up 75 years ago. You've seen the pics. It's all rubble.

**Twill**: but they've been showing the same pics. Forever. Maybe it's different there, they've rebuilt underground.

**Katniss Everdeen**: how do you know?

**Bonnie**: if you look at the film of District 13, everytime there's a bird's wing in the top right corner.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: The fence is on fully charged, and I don't think it'll go out, ever. How am I gonna get out of the forest?

**Peacekeepers ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Where have you been?

**Katniss Everdeen**: well I haven't been asking The Goat Man about getting lady knocked up because someone gave me the wrong directions

**Primrose Everdeen**: I told you the east entrance

**Katniss Everdeen**: no you said the west

**Primrose Everdeen**: east

**Katniss Everdeen**: west

**Peacekeepers**: Enough! What's in the bag?

**Katniss Everdeen**: bandages and candy? What were you expecting? Game?

**Peacekeepers**: _Head Peacekeeper Thread_ would like to tell you the fence around District 12 will be fully charged 24 hours a day.

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow** sent you **wedding dresses**

**Katniss Everdeen**: OMG, _Bonnie_ and _Twill_ were right, the Capitol has been using the same footage of District 13.

**Bonnie**: told you so

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: photo shoot. So excited to try on wedding dresses. In case you can't tell, that's sarcasm people.

**Coriolanus Snow ~ Katniss Everdeen**

The 3rd quarter quell will be played by former victors. Yeah Katniss, you're going back in the arena and you're gonna die!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: FML! Don't even get me started.

**Haymitch Abernathy** sent you **liquor**

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Haymitch Abernathy**'s wall:

I think this time we should save Peeta

**Haymitch Abernathy**: sigh… all right

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: ughhh… had too much to drink last night.

**Peeta Mellark**: you really shouldn't be drinking

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **Training for the Hunger Games** and **Knowing I only have a few more months to live**

**Katniss Everdeen**: got reaped to be in the 75th hunger games, what a shock. I bet no one saw it coming.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Watching the 2nd quarter quell with _Peeta Mellark_.

**Peeta Mellark**: are you sure that's such a good idea?

**Katniss Everdeen**: we don't have to tell Haymitch we saw it.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: but when you post it on facebook for all the world to see… I will find out.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Oh God um… we are so sorry. Do you mind?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: nah, I'm drunk as a skunk and probably won't remember this in the morning

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **My prep team _needs_ to stop crying** and **finally getting to be myself**.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** is now friends with **Finnick Odair**,** Chaff**,** Seeder**, and **Johanna Mason**

**Finnick Odair ~ Katniss Everdeen**

So Katniss, got any secrets you'd like to share

**Katniss Everdeen**: no

**Finnick Odair**: right…

**Johanna Mason ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I wish I could have _Cinna_ as my stylist I hate being a tree. I just wanna rip this stupid costume off, in fact, I think I will.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Uhmm... that won't be nessessary

**Johanna Mason**: Oh, I think it is ;)

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Look for allies

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'm not sure I want to.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: do it anyway

**Katniss Everdeen** is now friends with **Beetee, Wiress**, and **Mags**

**Katniss Everdeen:** has no idea what she's gonna do for the private session for the gamemakers.

**Peeta Mellark**: sing, I hear you have an amazing voice

**Mags**: take a nap

**Johanna**: strip for them

**Katniss Everdeen**: Mags, I'll leave that to you, Peeta, no, I don't sing for the Capitol and Johanna eww. I'll probs just wing it.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: and _Peeta Mellark_ scored a 12. Hmmm… surprising.

**Peeta Mellark** likes this

**Haymitch Abernathy**: you have no idea how disappointed I am in you guys

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Spending the day with _Peeta Mellark_

**Peeta Mellark** likes this

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I wish that I could freeze this moment and live it in forever.

**Coriolanus Snow** sent you a **wedding dress**

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Cinna**'s wall

Do you really expect me to wear this

**Cinna**: I didn't get any say

**Johanna Mason ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Make him pay

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **dresses that burn up in flames**, **mockingjays**, and **holding hands with Chaff is kind of awkward seeing as he has no hand**.

**Katniss Everdeen**: is pregnant?

* * *

**Cinna** is now offline

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 75th annual Hunger Games begin

**Katniss Everdeen**: ok, in an arena of water, the cornucopia is on an island, and _Cinna_ is… I don't know what's gonna happen to him. I need to breathe, but there's no time.

**Finnick Odair ~ Katniss Everdeen**

It's a good thing we're allies ;)

**Katniss Everdeen**: right

* * *

**Peeta Mellark** is now offline

**Katniss Everdeen**: Peeta is dead and Finnick is… kissing him? No he's saving him.

**Peeta Mellark** is now online

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **CPR**

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy** sent you a **tube**

**Katniss Everdeen**: what am I supposed to do with this?

**Peeta Mellark**: it doesn't make a noise

**Finnick Odair**: it's not a weapon

**Mags**: you can't fish with it

**Katniss Everdeen**: I've got it, it's a spile!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: this fog is not good, RUN!

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Finnick Odair**'s wall

I can't carry _Mags_ anymore, can you?

**Finnick Odair**: no I can't sorry Mags

**Mags**: Ehh… nbd

**Mags** is now offline

**Katniss Everdeen**: this saltwater hurts, but it also soothes, maybe we can survive the poisonous gas.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: What is up with these monkeys?

The **woman from District 6** is now offline.

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Haymitch Abernathy**'s wall

Hey, wanna send us something for our skin?

**Haymitch Abernathy** sent you some ointment

**Johanna Mason ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I still don't understand why you wanted Nuts and Volts so badly? I went wandering through a bleeding jungle and lost Blight just to find them! So not worth the effort.

**Wiress ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock

**Katniss Everdeen**: yes tick, tock.

**Wiress**: Tick, tock.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Tick, tock. Hmmm… OMFG this arena is a clock!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Starting to figure out how this clock arena works, it'd be a lot easier if _Johanna Mason_ wasn't getting on my last nerve.

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **Sneaking up on people while they're sleeping**, **Tik Tok**, and **Finnick Odair**

**Wiress, Gloss,** and **Cashmere** are now offline

**Katniss Everdeen**: WHAT HAS THE CAPITOL DONE WITH PRIM!

**Peeta Mellark**: they haven't done anything, it's just a recording taken from an interview.

**Katniss Everdeen**: no no, she probably being tortured, she could be dead.

**Beetee**: no, it's just a recording, the Capitol can easily make a scream that sounds like your sisters. I could easily do it myself.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

There's no life for me back in District 12, no one needs me. I wouldn't be happy ever again. Please don't sacrifice your life for me.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I need you

**Peeta Mellark** sent you a **locket**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Peeta Mellark**'s wall

I think we should leave the alliance soon

**Peeta Mellark**: let's just wait until _Brutus_ and _Enobaria_ are dead.

**Beetee ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I have a plan to kill _Brutus_ and _Enobaria_

**Katniss Everdeen**: great let's hear it

**Beetee**: I'm going to attach a wire to the lightning tree that leads to the ocean. When lightning hits, it'll electrocute the water and make this beach a death trap, all we have to do then is wait for them to come.

**Peeta Mellark**: will it work?

**Beetee**: yes

**Johanna Mason**: how do you know

**Beetee**: because I invented the wire myself

**Katniss Everdeen**: I think we should try it, we have nothing to loose. Are you guys in?

**Peeta Mellark**: yes

**Finnick Odair**: umm… sure

**Johanna Mason**: I guess so

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: havin a seafood feast, cuz in a few hours all the fish might be electrocuted to death.

**Peeta Mellark** sent you a **pearl**

**Katniss Everdeen**: I sure hope _Beetee_'s plan works.

**Beetee**: don't worry Katniss, it should

**Johanna Mason** poked you

**Chaff** and **Brutus** are now offline

**Katniss Everdeen**: just shot an arrow through the forcefield. What is going on now? It seems like the world is about to end.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Where am I? What happened? Why are we still being kept alive?

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: the plan all along has been to break you out of the arena. Districts 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 11 all had some knowledge of the plan. _Beetee_ and I were in charge of breaking throught the forcefield. The hovercraft that broke you out belongs to District 13, which btw still exists.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Why didn't you tell me?

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: we couldn't risk telling you or Peeta, is the Capitol broke through, you two would be the first they went for.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Where is Peeta?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: he got taken by the Capitol along with **Johanna** and **Enobaria**.

**Plutarch Heavensbee ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You are the mockingjay, while you live, the revolution lives.

**Gale Hawthorne ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Hey Catnip

**Katniss Everdeen**: Gale, OMG it's so good to hear from you, how's Prim

**Gale Hawthorne**: She and your mom are fine I got them both out in time

**Katniss Everdeen**: they're not in District 12

**Gale Hawthorne**: There were planes, they dropped fire bombs on us

**Katniss Everdeen**: what?

**Gale Hawthorne**: Katniss, there is no more District 12.

* * *

You like? Of course you do, now review like your life depends on it!

Just a few notes, President Snow's first name is Coriolanus, just in case you were wondering, and being poked is the equivalent of being physically harmed.

I'm gonna try to have Mockingjay up soon, hopefully it won't take me so long!


	3. Katniss Everdeen's Wall Part 3

Happy (belated) Easter everyone! Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** changed her current city to** District 13**.

**Katniss Everdeen** is now friends with **Alma Coin, Boggs, Fulvia Cardew**, and **Dalton**.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

**Haymitch Abernathy**: There's no way they'll let you.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Can I please, please, please, go to District 12?

**Alma Coin**: No

**Katniss Everdeen**: Please!

**Alma Coin**: No, it's much too risky.

**Katniss Everdeen**: PLEASE, I need to see it.

**Alma Coin**: No, and that's final.

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: Oh, just let her go, it's better to waste a day than another month.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Wow, District 12 is kinda depressing.

**Alma Coin**: I told you it would be!

**Gale Hawthorne**: Do you want me to come down

**Katniss Everdeen**: no thanks

**Buttercup ~ Katniss Everdeen**

*HISSSSSS*

**Katniss Everdeen**: Holy crap Buttercup, you survived this?

**Buttercup**: *HISSSSSSSS*

**Coriolanus Snow** sent you a **rose.**

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne ~ Katniss Everdeen**

They want us in command

**Katniss Everdeen**: what for?

**Gale Hawthorne**: I dunno

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Peeta was on TV, he's alive :D!

**Gale Hawthorne**: yeah, great.

**Primrose Everdeen ~ Katniss Everdeen**

What's on your mind sis?

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'm going to be the Mockingjay

**Primrose Everdeen**: because you want too or because you feel forced to.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I don't know, both maybe. I just want Peeta to be safe.

**Primrose Everdeen**: you can make a deal with them, Peeta's freedom for your involvement. They probs won't say no

**Katniss Everdeen**: that's not a half bad idea. When did you get to be so smart Prim?

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Alma Coin**'s wall

I will be the Mockingjay on the following conditions

1. I get to keep our cat

2. I get to hunt with Gale

3. I want Gale with me through this

4. I want immunity for the captured tributes

5. I kill Snow

**Alma Coin**: I'm ok w/ 2, 3, and 5, but 1 and 4 get a no.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Then find yourselves a new mockingjay

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: Can we please just work this out

**Alma Coin**: Oh, alright, but you'd better perform

**Plutarch Heavensbee** sent you **Cinna's design.**

* * *

**Fulvia Cardew ~ Katniss Everdeen**

We have a surprise for you

**Katniss Everdeen**: What is it?

**Fulvia Cardew**: You'll just have to wait and see

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: OMG what has District 13 done to my stylists?

**Venia**: we took one slice of bread, no body would tell us anything.

**Gale Hawthorne**: All this over a slice of bread?

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: I'll take care of it.

**Alma Coin ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Citizens of 13, I'm gonna give immunity to the victors that are being held in the Capitol, but Katniss is gonna devote herself to the cause. If she does a bad job, I'll take back my promise.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Is all of this security really necessary to get into the Special Weaponry room. I really wanna see this cool bow Beetee made for me.

**Gale Hawthorne**: And I wanna see what I'm getting too.

**Beetee**: Be patient, you'll get to see.

**Beetee** sent you a **bow.**

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Beetee**

OMG, this is so cool! I love it :D

**Beetee**: thanks, I wanted it to look showy and be useful in combat.

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **Beauty base zero** and **The bow Beetee designed her**.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: "People of Panem, we fight, we dare, we end our hunger for justice!" really people you couldn't have thought of anything better for me to say? That's so lame.

**Haymitch Abernathy** likes this

**Haymitch Abernathy**: I agree we need a different approach

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: got any suggestions?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: send her into combat.

**Alma Coin**: absolutely not

**Katniss Everdeen**: but I wanna go out into combat!

**Alma Coin**: what happens if you die?

**Katniss Everdeen**: it would be good footage

**Alma Coin**: Sigh... fine, send her to District 8

* * *

**Finnick Odair ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Katniss, they won't let me come with u to 8 :( What am I gonna do now?

**Katniss Everdeen**: well, Beetee made you a new trident. You should go down to down to special weaponry, and maybe you could put on some pants while you're at it.

**Finnick Odair**: What do you find this... distracting ;)

**Katniss Everdeen**: hahaha! rotfl

**Boggs**: OMG! Erm... awkward

**Fulvia Cardew ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Not many people are born with a camera ready faces like Gale Hawthorne. Isn't he handsome.

**Katniss Everdeen**: uhm...

**Gale Hawthorne**: err...

**Katniss Everdeen**:...

**Gale Hawthorne**:...

**Boggs**: well don't expect us to look impressed, we just saw Finnick Odair in his underwear.

**Gale Hawthorne**: do I want to know?

**Katniss Everdeen**: not really

* * *

**Plutarch Heavensbee** sent you **nightlock pills**.

**Katniss Everdeen** and **Cressida, Messalla**, and **Paylor** are now friends.

**Katniss Everdeen**: this "hospital" in District Eight is probably the most disgusting thing I have ever seen, and, trust me, I've seen some really disgusting stuff.

**Gale Hawthorne** likes this

**Paylor**: well, do you have any suggestions on making it better?

**Katniss Everdeen**: erm... no

**Paylor**: then don't insult the hospital! it's the best we got.

**People in the District 8 hospital ~ Katniss Everdeen**

OMG! IT'S KATNISS EVERDEEN! *COUGH, COUGH, WHEEZE* YOU'RE ALIVE!

**Katniss Everdeen**: uh... hi everybody

**People in the District 8 hospital**: WE LOVE U!

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Capitol bombers are coming. They don't know you're here, so you better not be seen.

**Katniss Everdeen**: if they don't know I'm here what are they bombing?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: idk

**Gale Hawthorne**: OMFG, IT'S THE HOSPITAL!

**Katniss Everdeen**: but they're all wounded, I have to save them.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: no, you stay out of view, I'm not going to let you get blown up.

**Katniss Everdeen**: stfu Haymitch, I'll do whatever I want.

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Gale Hawthorne**'s wall:

we'll shoot 'em down like geese.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen:** Those poor people in the hospital, all dead now cuz of those stupid Capitol bombers.

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **The Capitol**'s wall:

FIRE IS CATCHING! IF WE BURN, U BURN WITH US!

**6 people** like this

**Mrs. Everdeen ~ Katniss Everdeen**

nobody told us were you were going D:

**Katniss Everdeen**: sorry mom

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** is now friends with **Castor** and **Pollux**

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **Rebel propo videos**, **Being above ground**, and **Disobeying orders**.

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Katniss Everdeen**

If you get rid of your earpeice again, I will put you in a headbrace that can only be removed by me, and if you manage to get out that I will have a chip implanted in your skull so I have access to you 24/7.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'll keep my earpiece in.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: Are u sure, I'm happy with any of those options, the third particularly.

**Katniss Everdeen**: yes, I'm sure

**Haymitch Abernathy**: good, and btw, I ate your lunch

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: OMG PEETA! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!

**Finnick Odair**: pretend you never saw that.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: going to District 12 to shoot some propos, maybe then someone will mention what was on TV.

**Finnick Odair**: no one's said anything to you at all, not even Gale?

**Katniss Everdeen**: nope, no one.

**Gale Hawthorne ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Why didn't you tell me you'd seen Peeta?

**Katniss Everdeen**: Why didn't you tell me?

**Gale Hawthorne**: We thought it would make you sick

**Katniss Everdeen:** It did, but not as sick as you lying to me.

* * *

**Pollux ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Sing?

**Katniss Everdeen**:I'll sing an old song my father taught me.

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **The Hanging Tree** and **I can get Mockingjays to sing along with me!**

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Gale** **Hawthorne**'s wall

And may the odds...

**Gale Hawthorne**: ... oh, right, be ever in your favor.

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne ~ Katniss Everdeen**

the only way I can get your attention is when I'm in pain, that's why u kiss me.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Good job _Beetee_ breaking into the Capitol's signals. Now Peeta and the rest of Panem see our propos, now it's just a battle to see who can hold control.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You... and 13... dead by morning.

**Katniss Everdeen**: What? I know you're being held hostage in the Capitol, but can u be a bit clearer?

**Peeta Mellark**: they're coming to OWWWW...

**Katniss Everdeen**: Are you all right?

**Peeta Mellark**: I'm being beaten by Capitol guards, of course I'm not all right.

**Katniss Everdeen**: that sucks.

**Peeta Mellark**: tell me about it.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: anticipating Capitol bombs, thank for the heads up Peeta!

**Peeta Mellark** likes this

**Katniss Everdeen**: Peeta, aren't you supposed to be beaten unconscious? What are you doing on facebook?

**Peeta Mellark**: oh, right, I'm gonna have to log off now. talk to you later Katniss.

**District 13** sent you **emergency supplies**.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Where are you Prim?

**Primrose Everdeen**: I'm coming, I ran back to get Buttercup.

**Katniss Everdeen**: What were you thinking going back for that stupid cat?

**Buttercup**: *HIIIISSSSSSS*

**Katniss Everdeen**: Hiss at me all you want, I'll still think you're stupid.

**Buttercup**: *HIIISSSSSSSSSS*

**Primrose Everdeen**: Sorry Katniss, I just couldn't leave him behind.

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen ~ Katniss Everdeen**

How are you doing Katniss? And don't say you're fine.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'm so scared, I hat watching Peeta on TV, I think they might kill him soon.

**Primrose Everdeen**: I don't think they'll kill him.

**Katniss Everdeen**: What will they do to him then?

**Primrose Everdeen**: whatever it takes to break you.

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **Crazy Cat, the crazy metaphor behind crazy cat**, and **I'm so sick of being in mortal peril**.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Going to inspect the damage to District 13. Hopefully it isn't that extensive.

**Coriolanus Snow** sent you a **bouquet of roses**.

**Cressida ~ Katniss Everdeen**

We need a few words for our next propo

**Katniss Everdeen**: Sure... uh... I got nothing.

**Cressida**: nothing at all?

**Katniss Everdeen**: Thirteen's alive and well and so am- Thirteen's alive and well and so am- *WAHHHH...* :( I can't do this, they're torturing Peeta and it's all my fault! D:

**Cressida**: sigh... cut

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Katniss Everdeen**

We're sending out a team to rescue Peeta and the rest of the capitol's hostage victors out.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Great, but isn't it dangerous?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: yeah, but Boggs is planning it and it's volunteer only.

**Katniss Everdeen**: who volunteered?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: oh, I don't know. I think there were uh... 7 or so.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'll ask again, who volunteered?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: Who do you think?

**Katniss Everdeen**: OMG, Gale.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: I might lose Peeta and Gale today! What am I gonna do with myself with out them?

**Gale Hawthorne**: I'm not gonna die Katniss.

**Peeta Mellark**: And I'm always in jeopardy of dying, what makes today so special?

**Katniss Everdeen**: We're coming to break you out.

**Peeta Mellark**: Really? Sweet!

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **knot tying** and **Don't tell Finnick Odair your secrets, because he'll reveal them on national TV**.

**Boggs ~ Katniss Everdeen**

We're back from the Capitol. We got everybody out except Enobaria, but we don't care about her so it's ok.

**Katniss Everdeen**: YAY :D Peeta's back! Is Gale doing ok?

**Boggs**: He's wounded, but he'll live. Peeta should be coming round soon.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Can I go see him?

**Boggs**: Sure

**Katniss Everdeen**: :D!

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

YOU'RE A MONSTER! I HATE YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: What happened to Peeta?

**Beetee**: He's been hijacked, meaning they injected him with tracker jacker venom. They've distorted memories of you to make him think you're a monster.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Will he ever recover?

**Beetee**: I don't know Katniss, I'm sorry. Not much is known about this form of torture.

**Primrose Everdeen ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Don't lose faith in Peeta, there's always a chance for recovery.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Awww... thanks sis.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Gale** **Hawthorne**'s wall

What are you and Beetee up to?

**Gale Hawthorne**: Nothing, just coming up with new ideas to kill people.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Is that ethical?

**Gale Hawthorne**: Don't know, but we're doing it anyway.

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Katniss Everdeen**

We're trying something with Peeta, we're sending in someone from 12 that has nothing to do with you. Do you think Delly Cartwright will spring up any memories of you if he sees her?

**Katniss Everdeen**: There was that one thing with the Avox girl in the Capitol.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: I don't think that matters

**Katniss Everdeen** Is now friends with **Delly Cartwright**.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Peeta Mellark thinks I'm a mutt! I need to get out of here.

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: We can send you to 2.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Fine with me.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** changed her current city to **District 2**.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Things are going good here in 2, but I do desperately miss my sister _Primrose Everdeen_.

**Primrose Everdeen**: And I desperately miss my sister Katniss.

**Mrs. Everdeen**: And do you miss your mom?

**Katniss Everdeen**: Uhm, sure I also miss my mom.

**Gale Hawthorne ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Surprise! Me and Beetee are coming down to District 2!

**Katniss Everdeen**: Yay?

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** and **Lyme** are now friends

**Lyme ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Does anyone have ideas on how to destroy the Nut?

**Soldier**: We could go to the entrance and-

**Lyme**: No

**Soldier**: We could sneak up to the entrance and-

**Lyme**: No!

**Soldier**: We could distract them and while their distracted we then storm the entrances-

**Lyme**: STOP SUGGESTING WE STORM THE ENTRANCE, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

**Gale Hawthorne**: What about starting an avalanche?

**Lyme**: We'd trap them inside?

**Gale Hawthorne**: Yup

**Beetee**: They could escape on the train.

**Gale Hawthorne**: Not if we blow it up.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I don't think blowing up the train is such a good idea, we should have armed troops waiting for them by the train.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: We avalanched the Nut today, there don't seem to be any survivors.

**District 2 workers**: Oh no, some of us survived, we're just waiting for you to start your speech.

**Katniss Everdeen**: What speech?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: Oh I forgot to tell you, you need to make a speech.

**District 2 shooter ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you?

**Katniss Everdeen**: I can't

**District 2 shooter**: What do you mean "I can't"? you're supposed to say something inspiring, not I can't

**Katniss Everdeen**: Ok, you want inspiring, hmmmm... how about this Who wins with this senseless violence. Not you or me, but always the Capitol. I'm tired of being a piece of their Games. How's that?

**District 2 shooter**: Good, very inspiring. In fact, you may have just convinced District 2 to join the rebels.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Awesome, but you're still gonna shoot me, aren't you?

**District 2 shooter**: No, I'm not, but someone else is.

**District 2 soldier** poked you

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Is miraciously still alive after being shot! My ribs are aching.

**Johanna Mason**: please that bullet didn't touch you, all you have are some bruised ribs and a ruptured spleen that had to be removed.

**Katniss Everdeen**: my spleen was removed?

**Johanna Mason**: you don't need it.

**Johanna Mason ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I've been taking your morphling when the hospital staff aren't looking. Hope you don't mind.

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on the **Capitol**'s wall

Hey, I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm alive!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** and **299 other guests** were invited to Finnick and Annie's wedding

**Katniss Everdeen** and **Annie Cresta** are now friends

**Katniss Everdeen**: is taking _Annie Cresta_ to my old house to find a wedding dress.

**Octavia**, **Annie Cresta,** and **4 others** like this.

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **weddings**, **Peeta Mellark's cakes,** and **District 12 pwns everyone at dancing**

**Katniss Everdeen**: had an amazing time at Finnick and Annie's wedding! Srsly, I haven't had so much fun in a while.

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Peeta has been asking about you. He'd like to see you.

**Katniss Everdeen**: he's not gonna blow up at me right?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: we don't think so.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You're not very big, or very pretty.

**Katniss Everdeen**: You don't look very good either

**Peeta Mellark**: You're not very nice either, and people say I loved you. I don't get it.

**Katniss Everdeen**: You did.

**Peeta Mellark**: Did you love me?

**Katniss Everdeen**: Uhm... er... maybe?

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Alma Coin**

Why aren't you letting me go fight in the Capitol! It's not fair

**Alma Coin**: Well, you never once showed up for train.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'm Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay, the badass heroine taking down the Capitol. Training is beneath me.

**Alma Coin**: It's that kind of attitude keeping me from sending you to the Capitol.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Well, if you send me to the Capitol, I won't be able to keep you from Peeta.

**Alma Coin**: In that case, you start training tomorrow. We'll get you out of here as quick as we can.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Yay!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: has three weeks to train. I have to go to the Capitol.

**Johanna Mason**: I'll train with you, I wanna get out of here too.

**Katniss Everdeen** is now friends with **Soldier York**

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Soldier** **York**'s wall

I can't keep up, my ribs aren't healed yet.

**Soldier York**: they can heal faster, if your willing to undergo intense pain.

**Katniss Everdeen**: deal

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Owwww... my ribs, they're on fire. I don't think I can move.

**Johanna Mason**:Suck it up wimp!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: just agreed to live with Johanna Mason. The things I get myself into.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

So are you and Gale officially a couple, or are they still dragging the star-crossed lover thing

**Johanna Mason**: Still dragging.

**Peeta Mellark**: grrrr..

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Final exam coming up. Why am I so nervous?

**Gale Hawthorne**: You're gonna do fine.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Thanks

**Gale Hawthorne**: Just be careful on the last test, it's supposed to target your weakness.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Oh no. I have so many weaknesses, I don't know how I'll pass.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: I passed! :D

**5** people like this

**Katniss Everdeen** joined the group **Squad 451**

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Johanna** **Mason**'s wall:

I'm sorry you don't get to go to the Capitol, I made you this ball of pine needles.

**Johanna Mason**: thanks!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** is now friends with **Jackson, Mitchell, Homes, Leeg 1**, and **Leeg 2**.

**Katniss Everdeen** changed her current city to **Somewhere outside the Capitol.**

**Plutarch Heavensbee ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Your squad has been selected to be the 'Star Squad' who will be the on-screen faces of the invasion.

**Katniss Everdeen**: so, basicly, you guys are gonna be filming us in fake combat?

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: yup, pretty much.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: this is so BORING! I expected storming the Capitol to be exciting and action packed, not just doing worthless tasks.

**Gale Hawthorne** and** 3 others** like this

**Leeg 2** is now offline.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Guess what, I'm in your squad! Coin assigned me here herself

**Boggs**: there's no way

**Alma Coin**: yup, he's now an official part of squad 451

**Katniss Everdeen**: do you want me dead or something

**Alma Coin**: maybe…

**Boggs ~ Katniss Everdeen**

The current propos could be done with out you, there's only one thing left you can do.

**Katniss Everdeen**: die?

**Boggs**: yup, but that is not going to happen under my watch.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

These past few years must have been exhausting, deciding whether to kill me or not.

**Katniss Everdeen**: No duh.

**Peeta Mellark**: I can't tell what's real and what isn't.

**Finnick Odair**: then you should ask

**Peeta Mellark**: who?

**Finnick Odair**: us

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on** Peeta** **Mellark**'s wall

Your favorite color is orange, muted like the sunset. You're a painter, you're a baker. You like to sleep with the windows open. You never take sugar in your tea. And you always double knot you're shoelaces.

**Peeta Mellark**: Um… stalker much?

**Katniss Everdeen**: We spent days with each other in a cave, I know more about you than you think.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **Real or not real: the game**, and **I want to kill President Snow**.

**Darius** and **Lavinia** are now offline.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Real action? For the Star-squad. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or terrified.

**Boggs** sent you **the Holo**

**Boggs ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Don't go back. Kill Peeta. Do what you came here to do.

**Boggs** and **Mitchell** are now offline

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Is on a special mission to kill Snow.

**Jackson**: srsly?

**Katniss Everdeen**: most def.

**The Capitol ~ Katniss Everdeen**

HA! WE FINALLY GOT RID OF YOU!

**Katniss Everdeen**: Hehehe… no you didn't ;)

**The Capitol**: WHAT?

**Katniss Everdeen**: Uh.. this isn't actually Katniss… it's just a hacker.

**The Capitol**: Good, we were sick and tired of dealing with Katniss's antics.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You have to kill me.

**Katniss Everdeen**:Not gonna happen.

**Peeta Mellark**: No you have to.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Sorry, you are staying alive

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Anyone got ideas on how to get to the city's center?

**Finnick Odair**: Obviously not the streets

**Leeg 1**: Or the rooftops

**Homes**: We can't go back

**Gale Hawthorne**: I think we have to take the underground

**Peeta Mellark**: And you have to kill me

**Katniss Everdeen**: For the last time, we are not killing you.

**Peeta Mellark**: :(

* * *

**Lizard Mutts ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Katniss

**Katniss Everdeen**: AHHHHHH!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Somethings after me, it might be a good time to split up.

**Cressida**: No way

**Jackson**: Not happening

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Get out of here

**Katniss Everdeen**: but someone's alive

**Gale Hawthorne**: no there's no one.

******Messalla, Jackson**, Homes,** Finnick Odair,** and **just about everyone esle** are now offline

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Cressida**'s wall:

Is there anywhere we can go?

**Cressida**: There is one place

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** and **Tigris** are now friends

**Katniss Everdeen**: I have a confession to make, I never had a plan to kill Snow. I feel awful that now half the squad is dead.

**Gale Hawthorne**: No one ever believed that you had orders to kill Snow.

**Katniss Everdeen**: But they still all died for me.

**Peeta Mellark**: You still have no idea the effect you can have on people.

**Tigris** sent you **food** and **fur leggings**.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Hopes nothing bad happened to _Tigris_, she has been you for a while.

**Tigris**: Don't worry I'm fine. Just trading fur underwear for food.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Good thinking.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Gale** **Hawthorne**'s wall:

We should leave tomorrow

**Gale Hawthorne**: What should we do with the others?

**Katniss Everdeen**: Pollux and Cressida could come with, but we should leave Peeta behind.

**Peeta Mellark**: I'll go out on the town, maybe I could cause a distraction.

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Shoot me

**Katniss Everdeen**: what?

**Gale Hawthorne**: shoot me.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Sorry, what?

**Gale Hawthorne**: forget it. GO!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Made it to the city circle, now all I need to do is find President Snow. I wish everyone wasn't dead.

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Primrose** **Everdeen**'s wall:

Prim?!

**Primrose Everdeen**: :)

**Primrose Everdeen** is now offline.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: What's happening. I think I'm hallucinating. I'm seeing people who are dead. Prim is dead :( Why am I still alive?

**Katniss Everdeen** is now friends with **Dr. Aurelius**

**Dr. Aurelius ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Feel like talking?

**Katniss Everdeen**: no

**Dr. Aurelius**: Good ZZZZZZZzzzzzzz…

**Alma Coin ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I left Snow for you to kill.

**Katniss Everdeen**: uh… thanks

**Coriolanus Snow**: You're not really gonna kill me, are you, Katniss?

**Katniss Everdeen**: Oh no, I'll kill you… indirectly.

**Alma Coin**: What's that supposed to mean.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Nothing

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **Being mentally disorientated.**

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I was hoping you'd make your way to me. I'm very sorry about your sister. I wanted to tell you that it was not the Capitol that bombed the rescue workers. If I had a hovercraft I woulda skipped out of here. So, yeah it was all Coin's fault.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I don't believe you.

**Coriolanus Snow**: I thought we agreed not to lie to each other.

* * *

**Effie Trinket ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Hello Katniss

**Katniss Everdeen**: OMFG Effie, I thought you were dead!

**Effie Trinket**: well here I am c:, we have to get ready because today is a big, big, big day!

**Gale Hawthorne** sent you an **arrow.**

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Gale** **Hawthorne**'s wall

Was it your bomb?

**Gale Hawthorne**: IDK, but you're never gonna love the same way you did.

* * *

**Alma Coin** asked you a question

Should we have one last Hunger Games using Capitol children?

**Yes** 4

**No** 3

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: time to shoot my final arrow.

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on** Alma Coin**'s wall:

DIE BITCH!

**Alma Coin** is now offline.

**Katniss Everdeen**: The guards are coming after me. I guess I deserve this, I did just kill the president of Panem.

**Coriolanus Snow** is now offline.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**: Why am I still alive? I should be dead.

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **singing**

**Katniss Everdeen**: I've been locked up here forever! How long does it take for them to exocute me.

**Plutarch Heavensbee ~ Katniss Everdeen**

Good news, we got you cleared of all charges. You can go home to District 12 now.

**Katniss Everdeen** changed her current city to **District 12**.

* * *

**Greasy Sae ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You've been cooped up at home for too long, go out and enjoy the fresh spring air.

**Madge Undersee** is now offline.

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Peeta Mellark**'s wall

You're back

**Peeta Mellark**: yup, miss me?

**Katniss Everdeen**: not really, I've been too busy wallowing in self-pity to think about much else.

**Peeta Mellark**: you should get out more.

**Katniss Everdeen**: yeah

* * *

**Buttercup ~ Katniss Everdeen**

*HISSSSSS*

**Katniss Everdeen**: She's not coming back

**Buttercup**: *HISSSSSS*

**Katniss Everdeen**: She's dead, Prim is dead you stupid cat! Go away!

**Buttercup**: *meow*

**Katniss Everdeen**: aww... it's ok.

**Dr. Aurelius** sent you **parchment sheets**.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **The progress District 12** **has made** and **Team Peeta**

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You love me. Real or not real?

**Katniss Everdeen**: real.

**Peeta Mellark**: :D

* * *

That's the end of Katniss's part. I'm debating whether I should continue this with other characters as I had originally planned or just end it here. Tell me what you think.

And for those of you who don't have facebook (or haven't been on recently) they added a new feature called questions. Just in case you were confused about part where Alma Coin asks Katniss Everdeen a question.


	4. Cato's Wall

Wow, over 60 reviews! Thats more than all my other stories, doubled and combined! Thanks for giving me feedback, and those of you who haven't what are you waiting for? As you can see, I've decided to continue. Enjoy Cato's wall.

* * *

**Cato**: It's Reaping day! WOOOOOOOOOO! In only a few weeks I'm gonna be victor of the 74th Hunger Games!

671 people like this.

**Vitus**: what if you don't get picked?

**Cato**:I'm volunteering, stupid!

**Vitus**: Oh... well good luck then

**Katniss Everdeen**: no you won't ;)

**Cato**: Who are you? I already don't like you.

**Katniss Everdeen**: we'll meet later.

* * *

**Drusa ~ Cato**

Be careful honey!

**Cato**: I will mom.

**Drusa**: those arena's are full of death traps.

**Cato**: I know mom

**Drusa**: Don't forget to get some blankets from the Cornucopia.

**Cato**: I will

**Drusa**: and if I hear you swearing on national TV...

**Cato**: I know mom! Stop nagging me!

* * *

**Cato**: I VOLUNTEER TO BE THE DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTE!

4532 people like this

**Gallus**: Oh thank god, I did not want to go in there!

**Cato**: no prob kid.

**Cato** is now friends with **Clove**,** Brutus**, and **Lyme**

**Cato **wrote on **Brutus**'s wall:

OMG you're my mentor! I can't believe it, you're, like, my idol! I used to watch your game every day when I was a little kid!

**Brutus**: you're not bad yourself. You seem to be strong, not afraid to kill. You remind me a little bit of myself.

**Cato**: Ahhhh... that means so much to me.

**Brutus**: want an autograph?

**Cato**: sure

**Brutus** sent you an **autograph**

* * *

**Cato**: finished watching the reaping recaps, the only one who looks like they could be competition is the boy from 11, and maybe _Clove_.

**Clove** likes this

**Katniss Everdeen**: don't count the tributes from 12 out so soon. ;)

**Cato**: who are you? You're getting on my nerves.

* * *

**Cato** changed his current city to **The Capitol**.

**Cato**: Ugghh.. the stylists. They better not put any makeup on me.

**Caecilia**: we're gonna have to Cato, sorry.

**Cato**: why? }:(

**Caecilia**: It's just costume makeup, don't worry, you'll still look manly.

**Cato**: How can I if I'm wearing makeup?

**Caecilia**: oh shut up and let me do my job.

* * *

**Cato**: well, I guess the stylists that are pretty okay job. Even if they did end up having to wear makeup.

**Caecilia**: told you it would all work out.

**Cato** like **fighting**, **wrestling**, **throwing spears**, and **being manly**.

**Cato**: so excited for training tomorrow! Can't wait to show off my stuff in front of everyone. Tributes beware, Cato is coming!

**Cato** is now friends with **Marvel, Glimmer, District 4 boy**, and **District 4 girl**

**Cato** created the group **Career pack**

**Cato** invited **Clove, Glimmer, Marvel**, and **two others** to the group **Career pack**

**Cato** likes **training for the games** and **intimidating people**

* * *

**Cato**: did my best for the Gamemakers and scored a 10!

**238** people like this

**Katniss Everdeen**: wait until 12 gets their scores before you toot your own horn

**Cato**: go away, I don't know you… wait a minute… it's on now… WHAT!

* * *

**Cato**: HOW THE HELL DID THAT REDNECK GIRL FROM 12 SCORE HIGHER THAN ME! THIS IS UNFAIR, UNCALLED FOR! I'M GONNA FIND HER IN THAT ARENA AND STRANGLE HER WITH MY BARE HANDS!

**Clove**: not if I do first

**Cato**: NO, SHE'S MINE!

**Clove**: ok ok, chill man.

**Drusa**: Cato, Language!

**Cato**: sorry mom.

**Cato** created the group **let's kill Katniss Everdeen!**

**Cato** invited **Clove, Glimmer, Marvel**, and **nineteen others** to the group **let's kill Katniss Everdeen!**

* * *

**Cato**: Interviews coming up, God, can't we just start the games already? I wanna start slaughtering people.

**Marvel** and **3 others** like this.

**Caecilia**: and you get to wear more makeup, I know how much you like that. ;)

**Cato**: stfu

* * *

**Cato**: THAT GIRL FROM 12 MAKES ME SICK! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE'S FOOLING TWIRLING LIKE AN IDIOT IN THAT STUPID DRESS! AND LOVER BOY, WHO DOES HE THINK HE'S FOOLING, NOT ME!

**Glimmer** and **7 others** like this

**Rue**: no way, the boy was sincere, and Katniss seems likable enough.

**Marvel**: stfu.

**Rue**: I'm just giving my opinion.

* * *

**Brutus ~ Cato**

You're gonna do awesome in there, I'll be waiting for you to come out.

**Cato**: thanks

**Lyme ~ Cato**

Good luck kid.

**Cato**: thanks

**Caecilia ~ Cato**

good luck Cato! When you win, I'll be putting more makeup on you.

**Cato**: thanks, and no way!

* * *

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Cato**

Let the Seventy-fourth Annual Hunger Games begin!

**Cato**: Yes, let time to start the bloodbath!

**Clove** and **4 others** like this

* * *

**Cato** wrote on **District 9 tribute'****s** wall:

DIIIEEEEEEEE!

**District 9 tribute** is now offline.

3 more similar stories.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark ~ Cato**

Please, please let me join the career pack!

**Cato**: well you did write some nasty comments, on my statuses, I think I should just kill you now

**Peeta Mellark**: no! Please let me join.

**Marvel**: maybe he can help us find her.

**Cato**: ok, ok, we'll let you join, Lover Boy.

**Glimmer**: Ha! Lover Boy, I like it! :)

**Peeta Mellark**: I don't.

**Glimmer**: stfu Lover Boy!

**Cato** is now friends with **Peeta Mellark**.

* * *

**Cato**: 10 dead! Good job Career pack! Except for Lover Boy, who didn't kill anyone. }:(

RIP District 4 boy (I never even knew his name)

**Glimmer, Clove** and **389** others like this.

**District 8 Girl ~ Cato**

No please don't kill me!

**Cato**: Sorry girl, oh wait, I'm not sorry

* * *

**Cato**: YES! TWELVE DOWN ELEVEN TO GO!

**District 8 Girl**: I'm still alive, you know.

**Cato**: GRRRR… Lover Boy go kill her.

**Peeta Mellark**: why me? And stop calling me Lover Boy!

**Cato**: cuz you didn't kill anyone during the bloodbath, and we wanna talk about you behind your back.

* * *

**Cato**: how hard is it to find more tributes, I WANT TO FIND HER AND STRANGLE HER! but any of the other tributes will work too

**Peeta Mellark**: should I be scared?

**Cato**: maybe…

* * *

**Cato**: FIRE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

* * *

**Cato**: FINALLY! I'VE FOUND HER!

**Cato** wrote on** Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

**Katniss Everdeen:** You'll have to make it up the tree first

**Cato** likes **I hate fire** and **I'm too big to climb trees** :(

**Cato**: that stupid girl setting wasps on us, shoulda killed her when I had the chance.

**Glimmer** and **District 4** **girl** are now offline

**Cato** wrote on **Peeta Mellark**'s wall:

STUPID BOY! I HATE YOU! GO DIE IN THE FOREST!

**Cato** and **Peeta Mellark** are no longer friends

* * *

**Cato**: these hallucinations are a bitch! I'm seeing myself ridting unicorns on puffy pink clouds, scarred for life.

**Marvel** and **Clove** like this

**Drusa**: tsk tsk we are going to have a talk when you get home.

**District 3 boy ~ Cato**

Hey, if you don't kill me, I'll protect your food

**Cato**: how?

**District 3 boy**: I can reactivate the mines at the cornucopia around your food pile. Anyone who comes close to it will be blasted to smithereens.

**Cato**: sounds safe, go ahead.

* * *

**Cato**: Peeta, are you gonna die anytime soon? It's been days, how long can you hold on for?

**Peeta Mellark**: long enough for Katniss to save me

**Cato**: like that's gonna happen

**Katniss Everdeen**: you never know

**Cato**: GO AWAY! NO, ACTUALLY COME HERE SO I CAN KILL U!

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'm at your camp right now, blowing up the supplies.

**Cato**: WHAT?

* * *

**Cato**: RAWR! IT'S ALL GONE!

**District 3 boy**, **Rue**, and **Marvel** are now offline.

**Cato** likes **snapping necks** and **I really need anger management classes**.

**Clove ~ Cato**

So, uh, what are we gonna do for food?

**Cato**: oh idk, hunt!

* * *

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Cato**

Rule change: If both tributes from the same district are alive, they will both be winners.

**Cato**: DISTRICT 2 IS GONNA HAVE TWO WINNERS THIS YEAR!

Clove and 5781 others like this

**Clove**: Sweet, we don't have to kill each other! :)

**Cato**: I know!

* * *

**Cato**: hunt for tributes = unsuccessful. WHERE ARE YOU GIRL! I KNOW YOU'RE LOOKING FOR LOVER BOY, BUT HE'S GONNA DIE!

**Clove**: maybe we'll find them tomorrow

**Cato**: but I wanna kill them today!

**Clove**: I know so do I.

* * *

**Claudius Templesmith **invited **Cato **and **5 other guests** to **The 74th Annual Hunger Games Feast**

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Cato**

Seriously, you have to come, we have something you need desperately!

**Cato**: Don't worry, I will be!

**Clove:** and me!

**Clove ~ Cato**

Can I have Katniss?

**Cato**: NO! she's mine

**Clove**: please, you can have 11 and 5, they're probs a bigger challenge.

**Cato**: well, ok

* * *

**Cato**: CLOVE! No, NO you can't die, we were gonna be victors!

**Clove**: sorry dude. I know, this sucks. kill 11 for me, will you?

**Cato**: oh, I will

**Clove** is now offline.

* * *

**The Capitol** sent you **body armor**.

**Cato**: Who should I go after, the lovers from 12, 11, or 5. Decisions, decisions.

**Cato ~ Thresh**

Imma kill you!

**Thresh**: Bring it on

**Thresh** is now offline

* * *

**Cato**: that was a good fight, but I won in the end. IT'S THE FINAL FOUR BABY! Just a few more days and I'll be victorious!

1524 people like this

**Katniss Everdeen**: don't be so sure

**Cato**: Grrr… Go away!

**Foxface** is now offline.

**Cato**: YESS! All I have to do now is kill off those district 12 lovers and I'll be goin home.

* * *

**Cato**: OMFG what are these things! They're really freaky.

**Cato** wrote on **Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

Shoot me and he dies!

* * *

**Cato**: OWWWWW! OWWWWW! AHHHHH! STOP IT, STUPID MUTTS! AHHH!

**Cato** wrote on **Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

Shoot me, please

**Katniss Everdeen**: sure, not even you deserve to die like that.

**Cato** deactivated his facebook account.

* * *

Hope you liked. I know Cato was a bit of a minor character, but I thought it would be funny to write this from his perspective. I made up a few names, if it didn't make it clear Drusa is Cato's mother, Caecilia is his stylist, and Vitus and Gallus were just random people from his district. And, yes, I chose Lyme for a mentor rather than Enobaria, deal with it! I'm thinking I'll do Peeta next, so stay tuned. And don't forget to review!


	5. Peeta Mellark's Wall Part 1

It's Peeta's first chappie! WOOHOO! I hope it's not to redundant. Peeta goes through almost the same stuff as Katniss and Cato, so if this chapter seems eerily familiar to chapters 1 and 4, that's why.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Closing up shop early for the reaping. It's nice to get the day off every once and a while. Anyone wanna hang out later, if we don't get reaped?

4 people like this

**Delly Cartwright**: I'm having a reaping day party, wanna come?

**Peeta Mellark**: Definetly

**Mrs. Mellark**: Oh no you don't, you are coming home and cleaning the ovens tonight!

**Peeta Mellark**: yes mother, sorry Delly

**Peeta Mellark** likes** Frosting cakes**, **Baking bread**, and **My mother hates me :(**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Got picked to play in the Hunger Games… with Her. FML!

**Mrs. Mellark ~ Peeta Mellark**

She's the survivor of the two. We might actually have a winner! Nice knowing you son.

**Peeta Mellark**: thanks... love you too.

**Mrs. Mellark**: oh and if you do survive, which I doubt, you still have to clean the ovens.

**Peeta Mellark** is now friends with **Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen**, and **Effie Trinket**.

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Peeta Mellark**

You want some advice? Stay alive! LMFAO!

**Peeta Mellark**: Yeah haha real funny.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Just bathed _Haymitch Abernathy_, ugghh… the things I get myself into.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I told you to let someone else handle it.

**Peeta Mellark**: don't rub it in

**Peeta Mellark** changed his current city to **The Capitol.**

**Peeta Mellark** is now friends with **Portia**.

**Portia ~ Peeta Mellark**

OK for the opening ceremonies I'm going to light you on fire.

**Peeta Mellark**: Isn't that dangerous?

**Portia: **no

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Spent last night on fire, it was awesome! And I got to hold _Katniss Everdeen_'s hand, even more awesome!

**3** people like this

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Peeta Mellark**

Stay with Katniss during training, no exceptions.

**Peeta Mellark**: fine by me ;)

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Peeta Mellark**

Remember what Haymitch said about being sure to throw the weights.

**Peeta Mellark**: Thanks, uhh… you shoot straight

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Got a decent training score, but it was _Katniss Everdeen_ who stole the show. Good Job Katniss!

**Katniss Everdeen** likes this

**Mrs. Mellark**: I told you she was the survivor.

**Peeta Mellark**:err... thanks mom.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Interview coming up soon. Hopefully I'm ready.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: you remember our strategy?

**Peeta Mellark**: sure do

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on **Caesar** **Flickerman**'s wall:

I LOVE KATNISS EVERDEEN!

**4561 **people like this

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** poked you

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Peeta Mellark**

WTF PEETA! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME!

**Peeta Mellark**: calm down Katniss

**Haymitch Abernathy**: Katniss stop! Peeta had every right, he made you desirable, something that you couldn't do yourself. Sponsors are gonna fall over themselves to sponsor you now.

**Katniss Everdeen: **sigh.. I guess you're right, but I'm still not happy :(

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: last night before I go into the arena. Can't sleep.

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Peeta Mellark**

Here's some advice, stay alive.

**Portia ~ Peeta Mellark**

Good luck out there Peeta!

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Peeta Mellark**

Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark** wrote on **Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

Don't go for the bow Katniss, get as far away from the Cornucopia as possible.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Cato**

Please, please let me join the career pack!

**Cato**: NO!

**Peeta Mellark**: Please let me join.

**Marvel**: maybe he can help us find her.

**Cato**: ok, ok, we'll let you join, Lover Boy.

**Glimmer**: Ha! Lover Boy, I like it! :)

**Peeta Mellark**: I don't.

**Glimmer**: stfu Lover Boy!

**Peeta Mellark** joined the group **The Career Pack**

* * *

**Cato ~ Peeta Mellark**

WHERE IS SHE LOVER BOY!

**Peeta Mellark**: how would I know? and enough of the lover boy thing!

**District 8 Girl** is now offline.

**Peeta Mellark**: got his first kill today, maybe now the Careers will keep me longer. Let's just hope we don't find Katniss. I can't watch Cato kill her.

**Clove: **haha lover boy! like we're not gonna find Katniss today.

**Cato**: oh we're gonna find her, and I'm gonna KILL HER!

**Peeta Mellark** likes **Hiking** and **I have a horrible nickname**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: There was a big fire in the forest the other day. It could've killed us, but it didn't. We were on the move today and found Katniss up in a tree.

**Glimmer ~ Peeta Mellark**

THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF IT WASN"T FOR U KATNISS WOULD BE DEAD!

**Peeta Mellark: **and exactly how is it my fault?

**Glimmer**: u distracted me while I tried to shoot her down.

**Peeta Mellark**: how?

**Glimmer: **err... I have no idea, but I'm blaming you anyway.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: I hate wasps!

**Cato, Marvel**, and **Clove** like this

**Peeta Mellark** wrote on **Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

RUN!

**Cato** poked you

**Cato ~ Peeta Mellark**

WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! GO DIE IN THE FOREST!

**Peeta Mellark** left the group **The Career Pack**

**Peeta Mellark**: Camoflauging myself with the ground, now I will die in peace.

**Mrs. Mellark**: nice knowing you son

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Is there any way to speed up this dying profess, I've been here for days!

**Cato**: Want me to come cut u again?

**Peeta Mellark**: No, that's ok, I'll just lay here peacefully.

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Peeta Mellark**

If both tributes from the same district are alive, they will be declared winners.

**Peeta Mellark: **Well, that's nice. TOO BAD I'M DYING!

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Peeta Mellark**

Where are you?

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: An angel found me today. It might be to late for her to save me, but it's not too late for love.

**Peeta Fangirls**: AWWWW….

**Peeta Mellark**: I have fangirls? SWEET!

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on **Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

Remember, we're madly in love, so kiss me anytime you feel like it.

**Katniss Everdeen:** Thanks uh... I'll keep that in mind

**Peeta Mellark: **You know you want to ;)

* * *

**Peeta Mellark: **Just kissed _Katniss Everdeen_! my life is now complete!

**Peeta Fangirls **like this

**Katniss Everdeen**: you better not die on me Peeta!

**Peeta Mellark**: I won't, it's just a figure of speech, why do you take everything so seriously?

**Katniss Everdeen**: cuz it turns you on ;)

**Peeta Mellark**: can't argue with that.

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy** sent you a **pot of broth**

**Peeta Mellark** is now in a relationship with **Katniss Everdeen**

5237 people like this

* * *

**Claudius Templesmith **invited **Peeta Mellark **and **5 other guests** to **The 74th Annual Hunger Games Feast**

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on **Claudius Templesmith**'s wall:

I'm not going to your feast, and neither is Katniss!

**Katniss Everdeen:** um... sure

**Peeta Mellark** likes **Sugar berries** and **Hey wait a minute, there's no such thing as sugar berries.**

**Peeta Mellark: **ZZZZzzzzz...

**Katniss Everdeen **and **Haymitch Abernathy **like this

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: I guess I am happy Katniss Everdeen went to that feast. If she didn't I wouldn't be alive.

**Katniss Everdeen **likes this.

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Peeta Mellark**

So, um.. tell me about your crush on me.

**Peeta Mellark**: Well, I've loved you since forever, and I'll love you for the rest of my life. You're so fierce, gorgeous, perfect, and I'm being totally sincere when I say I love you, I swear.

**Peeta Fangirls**: Awwww...

**Katniss Everdeen**: hmmm... ok

**Peeta Mellark**: so do you believe me?

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'll get back to you with that.

**Haymitch Abernathy** sent you **food**.

* * *

Peeta Mellark likes **Snuggling in caves** and **Stomping through the woods**.

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

Hey, are these berries OK to eat?

**Katniss Everdeen:**No, they're called nightlock, they'll kill you.

**Foxface** is now offline.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark:** Hopefully I will get to go home today with the lovely _Katniss Everdeen._

**Katniss Everdeen **likes this.

**Cato: **not if I can help it! GRRRR... Imma kill both of you today!

**Peeta Mellark**: good luck it's 2 against 1

**Cato**: yeah, but I'm so massive, I equal 2 of you.

**Katniss Everdeen**: can't argue with that! lmao!

**Cato**: you're first girl!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark: **AHHH! Stupid wolves! Go away!

**Katniss Everdeen **and **Cato** like this.

**Cato** is now offline.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark: **We won! Err... now what?

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Peeta Mellark**

The earlier rule has been revoked, only one winner will be allowed. BWAHAHAHA! Have fun killing each other!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark:** WTF Gamemakers, why do you want us to kill each other?

**Seneca Crane: **ratings were down.

**Peeta Mellark**: so, you're gonna have one of us die just so more people will watch the games?

**Seneca Crane**: yup, that's the gist of it. I'm a Gamemaker, it's what I do.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Katniss Everdeen**

You deserve to win. If you don't kill me I'll bleed to death

**Katniss Everdeen **sent you **Nightlock.**

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Peeta Mellark's** wall:

We'll swallow them on the count of three

* * *

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Peeta Mellark**

STOP, don't do it! I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you- the tributes of District 12!

**Peeta Mellark**: Won the games! HELL YEAH!

31207 people like this

**Mrs. Mellark: **yeah, great. you still have to clean the ovens when you get back.

**Peeta Mellark**: with the money I'm getting, I'll just hire someone to clean your ovens.

**Peeta Mellark** joined the group **Hunger Games Victors**

* * *

**Capitol Doctor ~ Peeta Mellark**

we have to cut part of your leg off, is that ok?

**Peeta Mellark**: not really

**Capitol Doctor**: Too bad!

**Peeta Mellark: **I'll be unconscious when you do this, right?

**Capitol Doctor: **duh! We wouldn't do it while you were awake, that would be inhumane.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: recaps tonight! hmmm... not sure what I should be thinking.

**Katniss Everdeen**: think about how much you love me! ;)

**Peeta Mellark**: will do! :D

* * *

**Peeta Mellark:** Heading back to District 12!

**4** people like this

**Mr. Mellark**: I'm glad you're coming home son :)

**Peeta Mellark: **thanks Dad, I'm glad someone is happy to see me!

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

Did you pretend to love me for the games?

**Katniss Everdeen:** yes... no... idk it confuses me too

**Peeta Mellark** changed his relationship status to **It's complicated**

* * *

It probably wasn't my best, so, sorry if it wasn't funny. Catching Fire should be up soon. I'm done with school for the summer so (theoretically at least) I should have more time to update. Thanks everyone who reviewed (over 100! xD) I appreciate it.


	6. Peeta Mellark's Wall Part 2

**Long, boring AN, skip over if you feel like. **Ok so the whole write more over the summer thing isn't exactly working out. Sorry, :| I'm disappointed in myself too. It's just with graduation parties, my summer job, spending time outside, and sleeping, there wasn't much downtime. When I had downtime, my two choices of what to do during my down time were write this or read Percy Jackson, and by my slow updates you know which one I did (good books btw, go read them if you haven't already). Good news for you is that I finished the series, and now I have time to write. Now, after a long boring AN, here's Peeta Mellark's wall part dos. As I stated in the last chapter, it might be a bit redundant.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Good ol' District 12, good to be back :)

**3 **people like this

**Mrs. Everdeen ~ Peeta Mellark**

You seem like a nice kid, but Katniss is much too young to have a boyfriend. If I catch you within 5 feet of her, I will call the peacekeepers.

**Peeta Mellark**: I can't tell, are you being serious, or sarcastic?

**Mrs. Everdeen**: a bit of both :)

**Mrs. Mellark ~ Peeta Mellark**

When are my ovens gonna get cleaned?

**Peeta Mellark**: I'll get to it mom. My duties as a victor come first.

**Mrs. Mellark**: What duties?

**Peeta Mellark**: parties, banquets, photoshoots, autograph sessions, the list goes on.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Best things about my house in Victors Village, 1. it's freakin ginormous 2. the ovens are self cleaning and 3. It's right down the street from Katniss Everdeen!

**3** people like this

**Katniss Everdeen**: err about number 3, I'd appreciate if you didn't come over.

**Peeta Mellark**: I understand, I guess things between us are a little rocky right now. See you on the victory tour.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Please don't remind me about the victory tour.

**Effie Trinket ~ Peeta Mellark**

Do you know what your talent is?

**Peeta Mellark**: painting. fo sho!

**Effie Trinket**: Good, I'm glad you have your talent, I only wish someone *coughKatnisscough* would hurry up and pick their talent already.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'm very indecisive, you should know that by now. What do you expect from someone who spends the majority of the series trying to choose between two guys?

**Effie Trinket**: sigh... just pick a talent now and worry about your boy problems later.

**Peeta Mellark **likes **Painting **and **They call me The Boy with the Bread**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: You know, painting might be even more fun than frosting cakes!

5 people like this

Effie Trinket: are you going to have enough done for the victory tour?

Peeta Mellark: err... I think so

Effie Trinket: in case you didn't already know, a whole car of the train will be devoted to your paintings.

Peeta Mellark: awesome!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark** wrote on **Haymitch Abernathy**'s wall:

Dude, your house is disgusting! Seriously, you need to clean up after yourself.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: don't tell me what to do! You don't see me tryin to tell you what to do.

**Peeta Mellark**: well you're supposed to tell me what to do, you're my mentor!

**Haymitch Abernathy**: stfu, I'm too hungover to deal with you right now!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Victory tour today! Excited yet nervous.

**Peeta Mellark **is in a relationship with **Katniss Everdeen**

**Peeta fangirls, Coriolanus Snow, **and** 4301 **other people like this

**Peeta Mellark**: the fangirls I can understand, but President Snow, why do you like this?

**Coriolanus Snow**: I'm a sucker for young love. Have I ever told you how I met my first wife? Well it was a stormy Tuesday afternoon and...

**Peeta Mellark**: uh... yeah I really don't care how you met your wife.

**Coriolanus Snow**: you don't! :O That makes me mad, and trust me you don't want the President of Panem mad at you.

**Peeta Mellark**: you already are mad at me.

**Coriolanus Snow**: oh, right. Well now I'm madder, watch your back, Mellark!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted on the train ride home. Do you think we could be friends?

**Katniss Everdeen**: sure :)

**Peeta Mellark**: so tell me, what's your favorite color?

**Katniss Everdeen**: green, and yours?

**Peeta Mellark**: orange

**Katniss Everdeen**: like Effie's hair? Lol

**Peeta Mellark**: no, more like the sunset.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Peeta Mellark**

I hate your paintings!

**Peeta Mellark**: that hurts :( I thought we were friends.

**Katniss Everdeen**: no, they're good, it's just, the games.

**Peeta Mellark**: yeah, I see them too, every night.

**Katniss Everdeen**: these nightmares will never go away, will they?

**Peeta Mellark**: probably not, Haymitch's still haven't

**Peeta Mellark** likes **I have terrible nightmares, being "just friends"** and **No one understands my art! **

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: I always knew District 11 was big, but this place is HUGE!

**Peeta Mellark** wrote on **District 11**'s wall:

I have more money than I need, so from now on, I'm gonna give you some of my winnings.

**District 11** likes this

The **old man from District 11** is now offline.

**Peeta Mellark**: Uh.. maybe offering District 11 part of my winnings was a bad idea.

**Coriolanus Snow** likes this

**District 11**: we do appreciate the gesture.

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Peeta Mellark**

You and Katniss come with me.

**Peeta Mellark**: What's going on?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: it would be better coming from Katniss.

**Katniss Everdeen**: sigh… Snow had a chat with me, some of the Districts think our stunt with the berries was an act of rebellion. If I can't convince the world I'm in love with you, the people I love are in danger. I think I only made things worse today

**Peeta Mellark**: You and Haymitch have to stop keeping things secret from me, you think I can't handle the truth.

**Katniss Everdeen**: It's not like that Peeta.

**Peeta Mellark**: Yeah it is.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: you've always been good on the cameras, I didn't want to disrupt that.

**Peeta Mellark**: Well I screwed up big time today, no thanks to you guys.

**Katniss Everdeen**: We were wrong not to tell you everything.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: From now on you'll be fully informed.

**Peeta Mellark**: Yeah, I'd better be.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Good food, incredible parties, getting to make out with _Katniss Everdeen_ every night, what could possibly be better? Sigh... I WANNA GO HOME!

**Katniss Everdeen**: me too. :(

**Katniss Everdeen** ~ **Peeta Mellark**

When Caesar interviews us tonight, will you propose to me?

**Peeta Mellark**:... sure

**Katniss Everdeen**: I hope you do it more enthusiastically than that.

**Peeta Mellark** is now engaged to **Katniss Everdeen**

**Peeta fangirls **and **34811 **other people like this.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: this is one swanky party. SO MUCH FOOD!

**Octavia** sent you a drink

**Octavia ~ Peeta Mellark**

Don't drink it here, you'll get it all over the floor

**Peeta Mellark**: this stuff makes you throw up

**Katniss Everdeen**: that's disgusting :P

**Capitol Baker ~ Peeta Mellark**

_Peeta Mellark_ OMFG! I love your cakes :D

**Peeta Mellark**: thanks! This cakes here are pretty amazing too!

**Capitol Baker**: thanks, but it's nothing compared to what you can do.

**Peeta Mellark**: no really, how do you get the icing in your 7 layer cake to be so creamy?

**Capitol Baker**: you have to use fresh buttermilk, seriously fresh, like not even a day old.

**Peeta Mellark**: I never thought about that, thanx! say, could I bring some of these cakes home to examine.

**Capitol Baker**: Sure!

**Capitol Baker** sent you **cakes**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: back home, who missed me?

**Mr. Mellark**: Great to have you back son.

**Peeta Mellark**: thanks dad :)

**Pumpernickel "Pump Yo' Nickel" Mellark**: not me, life is so much better when you aren't around!

**Peeta Mellark**: stfu bro, you know you luv me.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** ~ **Peeta Mellark**

If I asked you to run away with me, would you?

**Peeta Mellark**: sure I'd go, but I don't think you would.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: only met this Thread guy once and I already hate him.

**Romulus Thread**: watch your mouth boy, or I'll have you up there getting whipped if you aren't careful.

**Peeta Mellark**: O_O err.. I meant the other Thread

**Romulus Thread**: what other Thread

**Peeta Mellark**: umm.. uh... well... OH LOOK SHINY OBJECT!

**Romulus Thread**: Where?

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: There's a blizzard outside, Katniss is all wrapped up with Gale, and I got nuttin to do. Maybe I'll work on those cakes I got from the Capitol.

**Capitol Baker** likes this

**Capitol Baker**: any luck?

**Peeta Mellark**: some, I managed to replicate the flowers on the one round cake you gave me.

**Capitol Baker**: glad about the progress! You are one amazing baker Peeta.

**Peeta Mellark**: aww thanks :)

**Peeta Mellark** likes **Life in District 12 SUCKS!, Using shiny objects as a diversion, **and** I'd rather eat cake than squirrel!**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: So if Katniss gets a bridal gown photo shoot, do I have to have a wedding tuxedo photo shoot?

**6** people like this

**Portia**: do you want one?

******Pumpernickel "Pump Yo' Nickel" Mellark**: aww widdle Peeta gets to play dress up. Are they gonna have you wear dresses too?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: As your mentor, I highly recommend you skip the photo shoot.

**Peeta Mellark**: Portia, not really Haymitch, I'll take your advice Pumpernickel, stfu!

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow ~ Peeta Mellark**

The 3rd quarter quell will be played by former victors. I'm onto to ya lovebirds in District 12!

**Peeta Mellark**: I thought you were a sucker for young romance.

**Coriolanus Snow**: I like tragic young romance better BWAHAHAHA*COUGH HACK WHEEZE COUGH* HAHAHA!

**Peeta Mellark**: you should see someone about that cough

**Coriolanus Snow**: I'm OLD! It's what I do. and drinking poison probs doesn't help

**Peeta Mellark**: Drinking poison?

**Coriolanus Snow**: ... forget I mentioned that.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: uh... yeah, I'm guessing the wedding's off now.

**5** people like this.

**Katniss Everdeen**: HOW COULD YOU EVEN BE THINKING ABOUT THE WEDDING NOW PEETA! I/WE ARE GONNA DIE!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Is going to get in shape for the qq, and Katniss Everdeen and Haymitch Abernathy will join me!

Katniss Everdeen: sure?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: yeah, what evur.

**Peeta Mellark**: btw, I threw out all your liquor.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: WTF! U HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'll buy you more

**Peeta Mellark**: no, neither one of you are gonna drink, we have to train, hardcore.

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on **Ripper**'s wall

If you sell liquor to Haymitch or Katniss I will report you to Thread!

**Ripper**: Katniss ok, but Haymitch is my best customer!

**Peeta Mellark**: here take some money.

**Ripper**: we have a deal!

**Peeta Mellark** likes **Being a drill sergeant** and **Gale, Imma die in just a few months, you could be a little bit nicer**.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark** wrote on **Haymitch Abernathy**'s wall:

I think this time we should save Katniss

**Haymitch Abernathy**: sigh… all right

**Katniss Everdeen**: hold up you made an agreement with me to save Peeta

**Haymitch Abernathy**: Katniss! You're not supposed to find out about this for a few more weeks.

**Katniss Everdeen**: oops, I'll forget I saw it.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: in the 75th Hunger Games. Nice knowin yall.

**Pumpernickel "Pump Yo' Nickel" Mellark: **if you die, do we get to keep the house?

**Peeta Mellark**: I don't think so.

**Pumpernickel "Pump Yo' Nickel" Mellark: **damn!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: doesn't really think watching Haymitch's qq is a good idea.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Oh, come on, it'll be ok.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: I'm drunk I could care less.

**Peeta Mellark**: OK then.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: meeting former victors, I guess this is kinda fun.

7 people like this

**Peeta Mellark** is now friends with **Finnick Odair**,** Chaff**,** Seeder**, and **Johanna Mason**

**Peeta Mellark: **oh Katniss you are so much fun to tease!

**Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair**, and **Chaff** like this

**Katniss Everdeen**: AM NOT!

**Johanna Mason**: are too! ;)

**Peeta Mellark**: you're just so... pure, by Capitol standards. For me you're perfect.

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Peeta Mellark**

Look for allies

**Peeta Mellark**: I guess it's a good idea.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: glad we see eye to eye

**Peeta Mellark** is now friends with the **Woman from District 6 **and the **Man from District 6**

**Peeta Mellark**: totally wung it for the gamemakers, they were probably not impressed.

**Katniss Everdeen**: what did you do, it took them like an hour to get the room ready after your session

**Peeta Mellark**: I probs shouldn't say online.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Scored a 12? WTF!

**Katniss Everdeen** likes this

**Haymitch Abernathy**: it's so the other tributes will target you.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: Spending my last free day with my favorite girl, _Katniss Everdeen_

**Katniss Everdeen **likes this

**Mrs. Mellark**: I thought I was your favorite girl.

**Peeta Mellark**: you were never my favorite girl, even when you were the only girl I knew!

**Mrs. Mellark**: that hurts, son

**Peeta Mellark**: that hurts! Try being forced to clean the ovens every reaping day!

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen's **wall

I wish that I could freeze this moment and live it in forever :D

**Peeta fangirls** like this

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: interviews 2nite!

**Peeta Mellark** wrote on **Caesar Flickerman**'s wall:

_Katniss Everdeen _is pregnant!

**13629** people dislike this

**Capitol citizens**: NOOO!

**Pumpernickel "Pump Yo' Nickel" Mellark**: Score! Way to go Peeta, I didn't think you had the balls.

**Peeta Mellark**: you should be glad I'm not home right now Pumpernickel, I'd really like to hit you right now!

**Gale Hawthorne**: Peeta, I'd like to do the same to you!

**Peeta Mellark** wrote on **Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

sorry about the whole pregnant thing!

**Katniss Everdeen**: it's ok

* * *

**Claudius Templesmith ~ Peeta Mellark**

Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 75th annual Hunger Games begin!

**Peeta Mellark**: can't swim!

**Finnick Odair**: I'll save you!

**Mags**: teh blets r bobs

**Peeta Mellark**: whaa?

**Finnick Odair**: use your belt to stay afloat

* * *

**Peeta Mellark** is now offline.

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Peeta Mellark**

NOOOOO!

**Finnick Odair ~ Peeta Mellark**

I'll save you!

**Peeta Mellark** is online.

**Peeta Mellark**: just died?

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy** sent you a **tube**

**Katniss Everdeen**: what are we supposed to do with this?

**Peeta Mellark**: it doesn't make a noise

**Finnick Odair**: it's not a weapon

**Mags**: yu ac'nt fhiis wit ti

**Peeta Mellark**: huh?

**Finnick Odair**: You can't fish with it

**Peeta Mellark**: oh

**Katniss Everdeen**: I've got it, it's a spile!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: stupid fog, can't wakl fignres giogn nubm.

**Finnick Odair**: I'll save you!

**Mags** is now offline

**Peeta Mellark** wrote on **Finnick Odair**'s wall

thanx for saving me a buncha times

**Finnick Odair**: no prob.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: these monkies are kinda funky, hey that rhymed. OWWW... the funky monkey bit me!

The **woman from District 6** is now offline

**Peeta Mellark**: did not appreciate the rude awakening from _Finnick Odair_ and _Katniss Everdeen_.

**Finnick Odair** and **Katniss Everdeen** like this

**Peeta Mellark**: we found _Johanna Mason, Beetee_ and _Wiress_!

**4** people like this.

**Wiress ~ Peeta Mellark**

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock

**Peeta Mellark**: starting to get an idea of how this arena works

**Katniss Everdeen** and **Wiress** like this.

**Wiress, Gloss,** and **Cashmere** are now offline.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark: **making out with Katniss would be a lot more fun if we weren't scared for our lives.

**Katniss Everdeen** likes this

**Katniss Everdeen**: but it's still fun right?

**Peeta Mellark**: Definetly ;)

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen**'s wall

There's no life for me back in District 12, no one needs me. I wouldn't be happy ever again. Please don't sacrifice your life for me.

******Pumpernickel "Pump Yo' Nickel" Mellark: **so true

**Peeta Mellark: **Go away, can't you see we're having a moment!

**Katniss Everdeen**: I need you :(

**Peeta fangirls**: AWWWW...

**Peeta Mellark**: fangirls, I usually like you guys, but could you also go away!

**Peeta fangirls**: k'bye. TEAM PEETNISS FOREVUR!

**Peeta Mellark** sent **Katniss Everdeen** a **locket**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** ~ **Peeta Mellark**

I think we should leave the alliance soon

**Peeta Mellark**: let's just wait until _Brutus_ and _Enobaria_ are dead.

**Beetee ~ Peeta Mellark**

I have a plan to kill _Brutus_ and _Enobaria_

**Peeta Mellark: **cool :)

**Katniss Everdeen**: let's hear it

**Beetee**: I'm going to attach a wire to the lightning tree that leads to the ocean. When lightning hits, it'll electrocute the water and make this beach a death trap, all we have to do then is wait for them to come.

**Peeta Mellark**: will it work?

**Beetee**: yes

**Johanna Mason**: how do you know

**Beetee**: because I invented the wire myself

**Katniss Everdeen**: I think we should try it, we have nothing to loose. Are you guys in?

**Peeta Mellark**: yes

**Finnick Odair**: umm… sure

**Johanna Mason**: I guess so

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: has a bad feeling about this plan...

**Katniss Everdeen**: what could possibly go wrong?

**Peeta Mellark**: The lightning and your arrow blow a hole in the forcefield. I could be kidnapped by the Capitol and be 'hijacked', a top secret form of torture in which I'm injected with tracker jacker venom and forced to have hallucinations of you being a vicious killer, and when you rescue me from the Capitol I forget how much I loved you and try to kill you and have to be restrained by shackles to keep me from hurting you or myself.

**Katniss Everdeen**: ? ? ? I'm not following that.

**Peeta Mellark**: or we could DIE!

**Katniss Everdeen**: We won't die tonight. _Beetee_ knows what he's talking about, everything will work out fine.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: knew this was a bad idea. Katniss are you ok?

**Chaff** and **Brutus** are now offline.

**Peeta Mellark**: that big explosion couldn't be good...

**Mr. Mellark, Mrs. Mellark**, and **Pumpernickel "Pump Yo' Nickel" Mellark **are now offline

**Peeta Mellark**: kidnapped by the Capitol :( I may not be on facebook for a while, the guards don't like it when I stalk their profiles.

**Katniss Everdeen**: NOOO!

**Capitol Guard**: YOU THERE, GET OFF THE COMPUTER! NOW!

**Peeta Mellark**: err.. bye all.

* * *

I hope the chapter was worth the wait! I tried to make it as funny as possible, but keep in mind I wrote the majority of this way past my bedtime, I merely edited it in the afternoon. Thanx everyone who reviewed, or faved, or put this on story alert, or loled while reading this! It makes my day to know you liked it. I'm going to _try_ to have the next chapter before July, try being the key word. Don't be mad at me if I don't come throught, please.

Oh btw, if I didn't make it ovbious enough, Pumpernickel "Pump Yo' Nickel" Mellark is Peeta's brother XD. And some of the spelling errors (Mags and Peeta after being hit with the mist) were intentional.


	7. Peeta Mellark's Wall Part 3

Err... so I guess I didn't get this up before July :/ but I did get it up before I left for my mini vacation, which was my real goal. Anyway, this was definitely the hardest chapter to write, because Katniss and Peeta aren't always together in Mockingjay. A lot of this comes from my imagination. Hope you enjoy!

I feel the need to do a disclaimer. I don't own The Hunger Games, or Facebook, or any of the other copyrighted things mentioned in this fic.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark **changed his current city to **Capitol Prison**

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Peeta Mellark**

Peeta! ! ! ! I need to know if you're ok!

**Katniss Everdeen**: please Peeta, if you get this let me know something!

**Katniss Everdeen**: Peeta plz plz respond!

**Katniss Everdeen**: PEETA!

**Capitol Guard**: STOP PINING FOR PEETA! SERIOUSLY GET A LIFE! WE TOOK HIS FACEBOOK PRIVLAGES AWAY, SO HE WON'T EVER RESPOND!

**Katniss Everdeen: **Peeta :(

* * *

**Capitol Guard **poked you

**13 **more similar stories.

**Peeta Mellark**: stole _Enobaria_'s laptop! oh facebook how I have missed you XD

**Johanna Mason **likes this

**Johanna Mason: **and thanx for letting me borrow it too! Unfortunately, it was too late to save my FarmVille plants D:

**Peeta Mellark**: same here! I wish my friends would have the sense to take care of my farm for me.

**Enobaria**: Hey Peeta! I want my laptop back! I'm so bored without it!

**Peeta Mellark**: oh yeah, you must be so bored with the Wii, Iphone, 72" flat screen TV, soda fountain, waterbed, and swimming pool in your deluxe prison cell that for crying out loud isn't even locked! You could leave if you wanted!

**Enobaria**: first off, it's an Xbox kinect, not a Wii, second I can't do my online shopping with my Capitol credit card without my laptop. My cell is looking so dingy, I think I need to get new curtains.

**Peeta Mellark:** wanna get me some curtains too, oh wait a minute I don't have any windows!

**Enobaria**: You know what, keep the laptop. I've been meaning to get a newer, better one anyway.

**Peeta Mellark **likes **FarmVille**, **Enobaria is a spoiled brat! **and **I miss you Katniss :(**

* * *

**Capitol Guard **poked you

**25 **more similar stories.

**Johanna Mason ~ Peeta Mellark**

Hey, let's have a screaming contest!

**Peeta Mellark**: cool AAAAHHHHH! ! ! ! !

**Johanna Mason**: AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !

**Peeta Mellark**: AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Johanna Mason**: EEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE KKKKKKKKKK! ! ! ! !

**Peeta Mellark**: WWWWWWWWWW AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA HHHHHHH! ! ! ! !

**Capitol Guard: **SHUT UP!

**Peeta Mellark**: ah...

**Capitol Guard **poked you.

* * *

**Caesar Flickerman **invited you to **Capitol Propaganda Interview**

**Peeta Mellark**: I don't wanna... :(

**Capitol Guard**: YOU'RE GOING!

**Peeta Mellark**: well I guess that's settled.

**Caesar Flickerman ~ Peeta Mellark**

Welcome to the first interview with Hunger Games Victor/Capitol Prisoner/Teen Heart-throb Peeta Mellark! So Peeta, what are you going to talk about this time?

**Peeta Mellark**: Well, let's start with a snide remark about people having other plans, defend Katniss a bit, and close with a long winded speech about how we can't fight each other in the name of humanity that you condense into meaning I'm calling for a cease fire!

**Caesar Flickerman: **Brilliant!

* * *

**Capitol Guard** poked you.

**43** more similar stories.

**Peeta Mellark **is now friends with **Darius **and **Lavinia**

**Lavinia ~ Peeta Mellark**

thanks for letting us use _Enobaria_'s stolen laptop to check our facebooks.

**Darius**: and thanks for taking care of our FarmVille plants while we were busy being Avoxes! You know the best thing you can do for someone while they're being tortured is make sure their plants.

**Peeta Mellark: **No problem you two! Nobody took care of my FarmVille plants while I was in prison and they all died! I didn't want the same thing to happen to you guys!

**Capitol Guard**: YOU TWO AVOXES! GET OVER HERE!

**Darius**: well nice talking to u

**Lavinia **is now offline.

**Darius ~ Peeta Mellark**

I survived :(

**Peeta Mellark**: why is that a bad thing?

**Darius**: cuz now they're gonna torture me!

**Sadistic Guard**: oh no, we're going to have a nice calm tea party

**Darius**: your name is _Sadistic Guard _who are you trying to fool with this tea party crap?

**Sadistic Guard: **did I forget to mention you'll be sitting on barbed wire chairs and drinking President Snow's tea?

**Darius**: gah!

**Darius **is offline.

* * *

**Capitol Guard **poked you

**38 **more similar stories.

**Peeta Mellark ~ Prison Baker**

you know what would make your bread better? Use whole grain wheat flour instead of the stuff you're using, and you could knead the bread for a little longer, and you could pick the maggots out. Just a few suggestions from baker to baker.

**Prison Baker**: STFU! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE GETTING FED AT ALL!

**Peeta Mellark**: you give _Enobaria _good bread!

**Prison Baker**: she'll complain to my boss if I don't, and I'll lose my job.

**Peeta Mellark**: and if I complain?

**Prison Baker**: you'll get beaten, and I might get a raise!

* * *

**Capitol Guard **poked you

**44 **more similar stories.

**Caesar Flickerman **invited you to **Capitol Propaganda Interview**

**Peeta Mellark**: another one of these things?

**Caesar Flickerman ~ Peeta Mellark**

Welcome to the second interview with Hunger Games Victor/Capitol Prisoner/Teen Heart-throb Peeta Mellark! So Peeta, what are you going to talk about this time?

**Peeta Mellark**: I think I might make another comment for a cease fire, and then directly confront Katniss on her use as a poster girl for the oncoming war. But I think I'd like to keep this interview short, Caesar, and let my diminished physical state do the talking.

**Caesar Flickerman: **Brilliant!

* * *

**Capitol Guard **poked you

**57 **more similar stories.

**Capitol Doctor ~ Peeta Mellark**

all this 'poke torture' hasn't been effective, so were gonna try something different.

**Peeta Mellark**: like what?

**Capitol Doctor: **inject you with tracker jacker venom. DUH! I got the idea off of your facebook post in the last chapter.

**Peeta Mellark: **me and my big mouth.

**Capitol Doctor **sent you **painful hijacking injections.**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: wants to strangle _Katniss Everdeen_!

**Capitol Doctor **and **Capitol Guard **like this

**Katniss Everdeen**: I thought we were friends. :(

**Peeta Mellark **joined the group **let's kill Katniss Everdeen!**

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on **let's kill Katniss Everdeen!**'s wall

wait, why hasn't anyone done anything here in over a year? oh right, everyone died in the hunger games!

**Cato: **or did they...

**Peeta Mellark: **Cato's ghost!

**Cato**: no, Cato's brother Bruno! I hacked his account!

**Peeta Mellark**: oh good, you gave me a heart attack!

* * *

**Capitol Guard **poked you.

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on **Capitol Guard's **wall

I thought we established this form of torture didn't work.

**Capitol Guard**: it's still fun!

**Capitol Guard **poked you.

**48 **more similar stories.

**Caesar Flickerman **invited you to **Capitol Propaganda Interview**

**Peeta Mellark**: no! can't you interview Johanna or something?

**Johanna Mason**: don't drag me into this!

**Caesar Flickerman ~ Peeta Mellark**

Welcome to the third interview with Hunger Games Victor/Capitol Prisoner/Teen Heart-throb Peeta Mellark! So Peeta, what are you going to talk about this time?

**Peeta Mellark**: hmmm... this time I'll just ramble a little bit on the cease fire, then let it slip that the Capitol is going to bomb District 13.

**Caesar Flickerman**: Brilliant!

**Coriolanus Snow**: no Caesar, that is not brilliant. How did the prisoner even hear about the plan?

**Peeta Mellark**: some of the guards have loose lips.

**Capitol Guard** is now offline.

**Sadistic Guard** poked you.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark: **knocked unconcious after the last interview, head hurts. How long have I been out for?

**Katniss Everdeen**: long enough for District 13 to form a plan to break you out.

**Peeta Mellark: **awesome! Wait _Katniss Everdeen_, MUST KILL _KATNISS EVERDEEN_!

**Katniss Everdeen**: ru ok?

**Peeta Mellark**: not at all.

**Gale Hawthorne ~ Peeta Mellark**

Surprise! we're breaking you out!

**Peeta Mellark**: yay!

**Johanna Mason**: me too?

**Gale Hawthorne: **yup

**Crazy Murderer Inmate: **how about me?

**Gale Hawthorne**: err... no**, **you stay here

**Crazy Murderer Inmate: **not cool!

**Enobaria**: how about me?

**Gale Hawthorne**: in order to be broken out of prison, you have to be an actual prisoner.

**Enobaria**: I am an actual prisoner! They've even started locking my cell!

**Peeta Mellark**: and given you the key!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark **changed his current city to **District 13**

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

YOU'RE A MONSTER! I HATE U! I'M GONNA KILL U!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: wants to kill _Katniss Everdeen _}:|

**5 **more similar posts

**Delly Cartwright ~ Peeta Mellark**

let's talk about our childhood. You drew amazing chalk animals.

**Peeta Mellark**: I don't want to talk about our childhood, I WANNA KILL KATNISS EVERDEEN!

**Delly Cartwright**: Peeta, that is not appropriate!

**Peeta Mellark **likes **Being a lost cause?, Killing people, **and **Tiny milestones like being able to eat with a knife and not thinking Katniss is a mutt.**

* * *

**Finnick Odair ~ Peeta Mellark**

Annie and I would like you to make our wedding cake.

**Peeta Mellark**: cool! can I come to the wedding?

**Finnick Odair**: um... no. Sorry, you're still just too... how do I put this nicely, DANGEROUS!

**Peeta Mellark**: it's ok, I understand, but I would like to meet Katniss.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: I'll work on it.

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

You're not very big, or very pretty.

**Katniss Everdeen**: you don't look very good either

**Peeta Mellark**: and you're not very nice, and people say I loved you. I don't get it.

**Katniss Everdeen**: you did.

**Peeta Mellark**: did you love me?

**Katniss Everdeen**: uhm... er... maybe?

* * *

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

do you care if I eat with you

**Katniss Everdeen**: uh no, go ahead.

**Peeta Mellark**: so are you and Gale officially a couple, or are they still dragging the star-crossed lover thing

**Johanna Mason**: still dragging.

**Peeta Mellark**: grrrr..

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: was told to go to training today? Am I actually going to be a soldier?

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: no, it's just for propaganda. Everyone wants to know how you are doing. You're the talk of Panem, isn't it smashing.

**Alma Coin**: screw Plutarch's propaganda b.s. we're going to put you in the front line someday.

**Plutarch Heavensbee: **no we're not

**Alma Coin**: yes we are, I'm president and I say so.

* * *

**Alma Coin ~ Peeta Mellark**

good news, we have an opening for you on Squad 451! ready to go out and fight!

**Peeta Mellark: **no!

**Alma Coin**: too bad!

**Peeta Mellark **joined the group **Squad 451**

**Peeta Mellark** changed his current city to **Somewhere outside the Capitol.**

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

Guess what, I'm in your squad! Coin assigned me here herself

**Boggs**: there's no way

**Alma Coin**: yup, he's now an official part of Squad 451

**Katniss Everdeen**: do you want me dead or something?

**Alma Coin**: maybe…

**Peeta Mellark **is now friends with **Jackson, Mitchell, Homes, Leeg 1**, and **Boggs**.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen**'s wall

These past few years must have been exhausting, deciding whether to kill me or not.

**Katniss Everdeen**: No duh.

**Peeta Mellark**: I can't tell what's real and what isn't.

**Finnick Odair**: then you should ask

**Peeta Mellark**: who?

**Finnick Odair**: us

**Katniss Everdeen** ~** Peeta** **Mellark**

You're favorite color is orange, muted like the sunset. You're a painter, you're a baker. You like to sleep with the windows open. You never take sugar in your tea. And you always double knot you're shoelaces.

**Peeta Mellark**: um… stalker much?

**Katniss Everdeen**: we spent days with each other in a cave, I know more about you than you think.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark **likes **Real or not real: the game, **and **Still being somewhat unstable.**

**Peeta Mellark:** we're under attack! What do we do?

**Gale Hawthorne**: run!

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on **Mitchell**'s wall

RAWR! I'M STILL PART MUTT, SO IMMA ATTACK YOU!

**Boggs** and **Mitchell** are now offline**.**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: needs to be killed!

**Gale Hawthorne **likes this

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on **Katniss Everdeen**'s wall

You have to kill me.

**Katniss Everdeen**: not gonna happen.

**Peeta Mellark**: no you have to.

**Katniss Everdeen**: sorry, you are staying alive

**Peeta Mellark **likes **Kill Me!**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark: **Lizard Mutts! Maybe they'll kill me!

**Katniss Everdeen: **stop the suicidal thoughts. WE ARE NOT GONNA KILL YOU!

******Messalla, Jackson**, **Leeg 1,** Homes, **Castor, Finnick Odair,** **Capitol woman, **and **just about everyone else** are now offline.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark** and **Tigris** are now friends

**Peeta Mellark**: this is a nice little fur alcove. The shackles just make it better. I just wonder how _Tigris _can go without bread?

**Tigris**: it's all part of the image I eat raw meat because wild tigers used to eat raw meat.

**Gale Hawthorne ~ Peeta Mellark**

I know we've never been friends, but wanna talk about Katniss?

**Peeta Mellark**:sure she loves you more

**Gale Hawthorne: **no you!

**Peeta Mellark**: no you!

**Gale Hawthorne: **no you!

**Peeta Mellark**: no you!

**Gale Hawthorne: **no you!

**Peeta Mellark**: ok I get it, she loves both of us, question is how will she choose between us

**Gale Hawthorne**: go on a TV dating show?

**Peeta Mellark**: hmmm... I didn't think Katniss was into that kind of stuff

**Gale Hawthorne**: right, it'll be the one she can't survive with out!

**Peeta Mellark**: harsh!

**Gale Hawthorne**: yeah... but true!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Peeta Mellark**

no offense to you, but I think it's best we split up.

**Peeta Mellark**: it's ok, now I can find another way to kill myself.

**Katniss Everdeen**: ...

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: screw that last comment, I hate being on my own. HELP! I'M LOST! I DON'T EVEN THINK I'M IN THE CAPITOL ANYMORE!

**Ron Weasley**: you're lost? pfff... at least you're still in the right book! That's the I use the Paneminator for directions, lead me straight to this death-trap!

**Peeta Mellark**: I think you're supposed to use the Deluminator to get back to your friends, a Paneminator sounds like it would take you here.

**Ron Weasley**: That would make sense, thanks! Hey how do know about the Deluminator?

**Peeta Mellark: **you don't think we have Harry Potter in Panem? btw Voldemort dies and you get Hermione.

**Ron Weasley**: Sweet! Thanx for the spoilers, I think I'll be off now. btw, I think the Capitol is that way, towards all those shiny buildings.

**Peeta Mellark**: that would also make sense.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: why did I want to go back to the Capitol. I AM LITERALLY ON FIRE!

**Gale Hawthorne**: and you're on facebook while you burn?

**Peeta Mellark**: I'm facebooking and rolling at the same time.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark: **I think I'm going to the hospital, see you in a few weeks once I've healed.

**Alma Coin** asked you a question

Should we have one last Hunger Games using Capitol children?

**Yes** 4

**No** 3

**Alma Coin** and **Coriolanus Snow **are now offline.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**: still cooped up in this stupid hospital! Can I plz go home soon?

**Dr. Aurelius**: once you've healed

**Peeta Mellark**: and when will that be?

**Dr. Aurelius**: after Katniss goes on trial and leaves for District 12

**Peeta Mellark**: sigh... it's gonna be a while.

**Peeta Mellark **likes **recovering **and **hospital food**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark ~ Hospital baker**

want some advice on how to make the bread better?

**Hospital baker**: all our bread comes to us frozen, we don't make it

**Peeta Mellark: **GAH! YOU SICK PEOPLE!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark: **heading back to District 12, or whatever's left of it.

**Peeta Mellark** changed his current city to **District 12**.

**Katniss Everdeen** ~ **Peeta Mellark**

You're back

**Peeta Mellark**: yup, miss me?

**Katniss Everdeen**: not really, I've been too busy wallowing in self-pity to think about much else.

**Peeta Mellark**: I can tell, you should get out more.

**Katniss Everdeen**: yeah

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** likes **The progress District 12** **has made** and **Scrapbooking with friends!**

**Peeta Mellark **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

You love me. Real or not real?

**Katniss Everdeen**: real.

**Peeta Mellark**: :D

**Peeta Fangirls: **OMG! awwwwww! yay yay yay! SO CUUUUTTTTEEE!

**Katniss Everdeen**: err.. _Peeta fangirls _stop killing the moment

**Peeta Fangirls: **sorry, we got carried away

* * *

Err... yeah it's one in the morning. I should not be up this late, but I really wanted to get this up before I left. I hope you appreciate my late night! I'm too tired to check for spelling and grammar, so if it's God awful, sorry! I really am a Grammar Nazi, I swear!

I hope you liked the parts I improvised. It's somewhat hard to make being in prison funny. And I've been in a Harry Potter mood lately, with the new movie coming out in all. so I saw the opporitunity to sneak Ron in and seized it. I'm not sure if it's hilarious or cheesy, you tell me in your **reviews!**

Happy Independence Day to my American readers, Happy (belated) Canada Day to my Canadian readers, Happy (early) La Fête Nationale to my French readers, and people who don't live in any of these countries, err... Happy summer! Go out and celebrate!


	8. Cinna's Wall Part 1

Wow, it's been a while since I updated. I really don't have a good reason for being so slow. I guess the only thing I could think of is I wanted to wait until I got my new laptop to start this chapter, and I went to Disney World. Anyways, I decided to do Cinna's wall this time around.

* * *

**Cinna**: Got a job interview to be a Hunger Games Stylist! Wish me luck at the interview today!

12 people like this

**Felix Frost**: you got this dude!

**Cinna**: thanks Felix

**Cygnus Swan**: go blow the pants off those interviewers!

**Cinna**: I definitely will

**Jordan Amley**: Good luck baby! I love you!

**Cinna**: Thanks sweetheart. I love you too!

**Cinna** likes **Designing clothes**, **The Hunger Games**, and **I would never have myself surgically modified.**

**Stylist Interviewer ~ Cinna**

Why, do you want this job?

**Cinna: **Because my passion is designing clothes and I want to share my passion and talent with Panem.

**Stylist Interviewer**: Can I see some of your work?

**Cinna**: Sure

**Stylist Interviewer**: Thank you for your interest. I'll get back to you in a few days.

* * *

**Cinna**: I got the job! YES! I'm going to be a stylist in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

**29 **people like this.

**Felix Frost**: I knew you'd get the job!

**Cygnus Swan: **awesome!

**Aemelia Jenkins**: congrats!

**Cinna**: :D

**Jordan Amley**: Good job honeybun! I'm so proud of you.

**Cinna**: thanks pumpkin

**Jordan Amley**: So what district did you get?

**Cinna**: Well, they offered me District 3, but I turned them down. I told them I wanted District 12, so I'm District 12's stylist.

**Jordan Amley**: District 12?

**Cinna**: Yup :P

**Jordan Amley**: You know they haven't won a Games in almost 25 years, and their tributes almost die in the bloodbath, and their only victor is a drunk?

**Cinna**: Yes, I know all of that, but I've always wanted District 12. They're my favorite :)

**Jordan Amley**: oh...

**Cinna **went from **being in a Relationship **with **Jordan Amley **to **Single**.

* * *

**Cinna **wrote on **Jordan Amley**'**s **wall:

Baby, please come back to me. I'm so lost without you.

**Jordan Amley**: no Cinna, I simply cannot be seen with the District 12 stylist. I want someone with more prestige. I think the District 4 stylist is single, maybe I'll go after him.

**Cinna**: no, please, I love you!

**Jordan Amley**: It's over!

**Cinna **likes **District 12,** and **I can't believe I got dumped!**

* * *

**Cinna **and **Portia **are now friends.

**Portia ~ Cinna**

It's nice to meet you, welcome to the District 12 styling team.

**Cinna: **Thanks, I'm glad to be here.

**Portia**: I'm glad you're here too. My last partner was a total jerk. Every year he wanted to do the skimpy coalminer outfit. Every time I'd suggest anything else he'd just yell at me.

**Cinna**: We're not going to do the skimpy coalminer outfit this year. I have some really cool ideas for the chariot ride this year.

**Portia**: Me too! We should meet up to discuss.

**Cinna **joined the group **District 12 Style Team!**

**Cinna **is now friends with **Venia, Flavius, **and **Octavia.**

**Venia ~ Cinna **

We're so happy to be working with you!

**Flavius: **yeah, we heard you're super talented!

**Cinna: **Well thank you, I'm glad I have such an awesome prep team!

**3 **people like this.

* * *

**Portia **sent you **sketches.**

**Cinna: **these are really good!

**Portia: **Well thanks, but they're nowhere near as good as yours.

**Octavia: **Can I see the sketches?

**Cinna: **sure I'll have Portia send them to you, and Flavius and Venia.

**Cinna **likes **Fire **and **Flames.**

* * *

**Cinna **and **Effie Trinket **are now friends.

**Effie Trinket ~ Cinna**

Well, hello, hello, hello! I'm glad to meet the new D12 stylist before the games! 8D

**Cinna**: hi, you're the District 12 escort, right?

**Effie Trinket**: Yup, that's me :D! I've heard some super-duper things about you, let's hope for our sake's you make District 12 look good. XD

**Cinna**: yes, that's my job. Oh, I remember you now. You had the magenta hair last year.

**Effie Trinket**: That's right :). This year I made a slight change, I'd call my hair bubblegum pink XD

**Cinna**: The new color matches your personality perfectly.

**Effie Trinket**: thanx ^_^

* * *

**Felix Frost ~ Cinna**

CINNA!

**Cinna**: Hey Felix, how are you?

**Felix Frost: **I should be asking you that question, I hardly hear from you anymore.

**Cinna: **Sorry, I've just been busy with Hunger Games stuff.

**Felix Frost**: We need to get together soon!

**Cygnus Swan: **Yeah, you, me, and Felix need to hit the bars like old times.

**Cinna: **I'm free Friday.

**Cygnus Swan: **good, because we are going to tear up the Capitol.

**Cinna **likes **Hanging out like nothing's changed, Dancing like a fool and not caring what everyone else thinks, **and **Polyester is SO out!**

* * *

**Cinna: **Had an awesome time out with _Felix Frost, _and _Cygnus Swan. _We need to hang out more often. Chariot rides are in one week.

**6 **people like this.

**Flavius**: the District 12 styling team needs to have a hangout session too!

**Portia**: agreed!

**Jordan Amley**: whatever you designed is nowhere near as good as my boyfriend's designs.

**Cinna**: y-you got a new boyfriend?

**Jordan Amley**: yup, I'm dating the Orion Wiseacre, the District 4 stylist. I've seen his designs and they're 10000 times better than yours.

**Cinna**: excuse me while I go CRY!

**Jordan Amley **likes this.

**Cinna **wrote on **Orion Wiseacr**e's wall:

HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY JORDIPOO FROM ME! OH AND YOUR DESIGNS SUCK!

**Orion Wiseacre: **Jordan dumped you, there was no stealing on my part. And we'll see whose designs suck at the Chariot rides, won't we.

* * *

**Cinna**: Reapings are today, I wonder what my tribute is going to be like. I won't get to see her until tomorrow. Hopefully she'll fit into the Chariot outfit without having to make too many adjustments.

**4 **people like this

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'm kinda skinny, is that all right?

**Cinna**: It's fine! I can definitely work with too skinny, it's too tall or too fat I'd have a problem with.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Oh, I'm not tall, or fat.

**Cinna **is now friends with **Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, **and **Haymitch Abernathy.**

* * *

**Cinna**: Can't wait to meet _Katniss Everdeen _today!

**5 **people like this

**Octavia ~ Cinna**

OMG Cinna, Katniss is the cutest little thing ever!

**Flavius: **She's so adorable, and so humble.

**Venia: **You're gonna love her.

**Cinna: **can't wait.

* * *

**Cinna **wrote on **Katniss Everdeen's **wall:

You're not afraid of fire, are you?

**Katniss Everdeen:** uh... just a little bit

**Cinna:** good, you're gonna love your chariot outfit.

**Katniss Everdeen:** should I be scared?

**Cinna:** Not at all

**Cinna **likes **Setting people on fire.**

* * *

**Cygnus Swan ~ Cinna**

OMFG! Your costumes for the Chariot ride were friggin amazing!

**4392 **people like this.

**Felix Frost: **I agree 100 percent with Cygnus. Just incredible. I've never seen anything like it in my life.

**Aemelia Jenkins: **they took my breath away!

**Cinna**: well thank you everyone.

**Portia ~ Cinna**

Well, I'd say our Chariot outfits were a success.

**Cinna: **yes definitely.

**Portia**: I'm glad we broke District 12 broke out of their style rut.

**Cinna: **I shudder at the thought of those skimpy coalminer outfits they wore in the past.

**Jordan Amley ~ Cinna**

I don't understand what all the fuss over your costumes is. Orion's costume was so much better.

**Cinna: **:(

* * *

**Cinna: **time to start on the interview dress, _Katniss _Everdeen, you are gonna look gorgeous.

**Katniss Everdeen **and **5 **other people like this.

**Katniss Everdeen: **I can't believe I'm asking this, but what does my interview dress look like?

**Cinna: **I'm not telling ;)

**Cinna **wrote on **Seneca Crane**'s wall:

**Cinna: **I need to get this token approved

**Seneca Crane: **A mockingjay pin, it looks harmless enough, but I'm not sure I'll allow it.

**Cinna: **Why? Do you not like Mockingjays?

**Seneca Crane: **They're not my favorite birds, but that's not the reason.

**Cinna: **Are you afraid the pin will become a symbol of a rebellion that will overthrow the Capitol?

**Seneca Crane: **A rebellion? Hahaha! Like that would ever happen.

**Cinna: **Well then, what's the concern?

**Seneca Crane**: It's pointy! The point could be used as a weapon! It's an unfair advantage.

**Cinna: ***facepalm*

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Cinna **

My interview dress looks amazing. You're a genius, you know that?

**Cinna: **thank you. Good luck with your interview.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Thanks I'm gonna need it.

**Seneca Crane ~ Cinna**

after some deliberation with the other game makers, we have decided to let Katniss have the Mockingjay Pin as her District Token, as long as she promises not to use it as a weapon.

**Cinna: **I think I'm pretty safe saying she won't use it as a weapon.

**Seneca Crane **sent you a **Mockingjay Pin.**

* * *

**Cinna: **The Hunger Games start today, I wish _Katniss Everdeen _the best of luck!

**Katniss Everdeen **likes this

**Flavius: **OMG I'm so nervous about Katniss

**Octavia: **Me too!

**Cinna: **relax, Katniss is going to do great!

**Cinna **wrote on** Katniss Everdeen's **wall:

I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you.

* * *

**Cinna: **has never been this nervous watching The Hunger Games before.

**Portia **and **4 **other people like this.

**Cinna **wrote on **Orion Wiseacre's **wall:

My tribute survived the bloodbath. IN YOUR FACE!

**Orion Wiseacre: **dude, my tribute's the girl, not the boy. She's still alive, and she has water. IN YOUR FACE!

**Jordan Amley **likes this.

* * *

**Cinna: **Is it too early to start designing awards ceremony dresses?

**Portia: **Actually yes, because I'm starting to work on Peeta's outfit and only one of our tributes can survive, and we both know it'll be Peeta.

**Cinna: **Umm... actually it's going to be Katniss that survives.

**Portia: **no way, it will be Peeta

**Cinna: **sigh... if only there was a way they could both win.

**Portia: **yeah, that'd be nice.

**Cinna **wrote on **Orion Wiseacre's** wall:

My tribute just killed your tribute. IN YOUR FACE!

**Orion Wiseacre: **well.. uhh... I um... I still have Jordan. IN YOUR FACE!

* * *

**Cinna: **is not surprised at how well _Katniss Everdeen_ is doing in the Games, he's always known she'd win.

**6 **people like this.

**Octavia: **Go Katniss!

**Flavius**: You rock Katniss!

**Cinna **wrote on **Portia's **wall:

Did you hear about the rule change? You and I are going to have to coordinate our award ceremony outfits.

**Portia **likes this

**Portia: **This is awesome! I can't believe they changed the rules.

**Cinna: **me either.

**Cinna **likes **Sketching **and **Katniss and Peeta... as a couple.**

* * *

**Cinna: **don't listen to Peeta Katniss, you have to get to the feast for the medicine.

**Haymitch Abernathy **and **4 **other people like this.

**Portia: **she did it!

**Venia: **hooray for Katniss!

**Jordan Amley ~ Cinna**

Wow, both of the District 12 tributes made it to the final four, everybody loves them. Have I ever told you how much I loved District 12?

**Cinna: **I thought you hated District 12?

**Jordan Amley: **No, I love District 12, and I love your designs, and I love you.

**Cinna: **you love me :D

**Jordan Amley**: Yup. I dumped Orion, wanna be my boyfriend?

**Cinna: **sure!

**Cinna **is in a relationship with **Jordan Amley**

**Nobody **likes this.

* * *

**Cinna: **This is definitely the most intense Hunger Games yet. I'm on pins and needles, Cato better not win.

**Felix Frost: **absolutely! I hope Katniss and Peeta win.

**Effie Trinket: **me too :D! Maybe then we'll get promoted to a better District 8D!

**Cinna: **but I like District 12

**Effie Trinket: **oh... :/

**Portia ~ Cinna**

Well, I guess we don't have to coordinate outfits anymore :(

**Cinna: **how can they just change the rules on us like that?

**Portia: **It's totally unfair.

**Cinna: **wait, they changed the rules again!

* * *

**Cinna: **Congrats to _Katniss Everdeen _and _Peeta Mellark_ for winning the games!

**384 **people like this.

**Cygnus Swan: **yeah Katniss!

**Octavia: **you did it girl!

**Portia: **and good job Peeta!

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Cinna**

What do you have planned for Katniss to wear at the closing ceremonies

**Cinna: **I'll send you a picture.

**Haymitch Abernathy: **Could you make it look younger and more girly?

**Cinna: **I could, but why?

**Haymitch Abernathy: **for reasons I'd rather not say online, WHERE EVERYONE CAN READ IT! Oh and could you also add more padding to the breasts? If you don't the Capitol will surgically alter her.

**Cinna: **I will absolutely add more breast padding, I'm against Capitol altercations.

**Haymitch Abernathy: **I know, I stalked your profile.

**Cinna:**...

**Haymitch Abernathy: **uh... never mind.

* * *

**Cinna: **time to say goodbye to Katniss, but not for long, we'll see each other on the victory tour.

**3 **people like this.

**Katniss Everdeen**: victory tour, oh don't remind me.

* * *

And that's part 1, I hope you liked it. I don't think it's my best, but I am for the most part satisfied with how it came out. I want to have part 2 up soon, I mean really soon. I leave for school Sunday, and if I don't finish before then, I have no idea when I will get around to it.

Cinna's sexual orientation is not a discussion I'd like to get into, so I gave his on again off again significant other a gender neutral name. You can imagine Jordan Amley as whichever gender you please, though I think I made him/her a bit more girly than I intended. Also, anyone notice something funny about Cygnus Swan's name? If you do, I'm proud, give yourself a pat on the back.


	9. Cinna's Wall Part 2

Two chapters within 24 hours, man I am on a roll today!

* * *

**Cinna**: Now that the Hunger Games are over, I'm taking requests. Who wants me to design something for them?

**1844 **people like this

**Cygnus Swan**: How about a new coat for me, it's starting to get cold.

**Aemelia Jenkins: **I'm going to a wedding and need a new dress.

**Effie Trinket**: Ooh new clothes ^_^ I love new clothes 8)! Make me something that doesn't clash with pink hair :D

**Cinna: C**onsider it done!

**Felix Frost**: Some awesome ties, that light on fire, for me please.

**Peeta Mellark: **I need some new aprons. Can you make 5, 1 for all the members of my family?

**Jordan Amley**: Make me something sexy ;)

**Cinna: **will do!

**Pecan Dellio: **I need a new blouse

**Argo Blanse**: New pants

Tigris: Fur underwear for my shop

**Lydia Tringe**: A new hat

**Cinna Fangirls**: I love Cinna t shirts!

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: A mockingjay watch

**Gloria LeRey**: ooh make me something mockingjay too!

**Desmond Till**:Me too

**Renee** Vail:And me

**3532 **similar comments

**Cinna **likes **I'm swamped with work, sewing until my fingers bleed,** and **AAAAAHHHHH!**

* * *

**Cinna**: Will no longer taking requests.

**Fannie Emmersin**: Aww man.

**Coriolanus Snow: **I need a new suit coat, and you will make it for me, unless you want to end up like Seneca Crane. MWAHAHAHA!

**Cinna**: Of course I'll make a new suit coat for you.

**Fannie Emmersin**: Hey that's not fair, how come he gets something made for him and I don't.

**Coriolanus Snow: **BECAUSE I'M THE PRESIDENT OF PANEM AND I GET WHATEVER I WANT!

**Fannie Emmersin: **I still don't think it's fair.

**Fannie Emmersin **is now offline.

* * *

**Cinna** wrote on **Katniss Everdeen's **wall:

Hey I hear you need help figuring out your talent, how about fashion design?

**Katniss Everdeen**: uhh… I don't know

**Cinna**: I'll help you out.

**Katniss Everdeen**: All right

**Jordan Amley ~ Cinna**

You're always so busy; we never get to spend any time together!

**Cinna: **I'm sorry cutie pie; I'm just super busy working.

**Jordan Amley: **Orion was never this busy with work

**Cinna: **Yeah, well Orion never had a tribute win The Hunger Games; I need to work on a dozen new outfits for the victory tour, plus all these requests for mockingjay apparel.

**Jordan Amley: **I guess I understand. Just make some time for me Cinnicakes.

**Cinna: **I will Jordipoo. I love you.

**Jordan Amley: **I love you more.

**Cinna: **No I do

**Jordan Amley: **no I do.

**Cinna: **No I do.

**Felix Frost: **STOP IT, WE GET IT YOU BOTH LOVE EACHOTHER! IT'S DISGUSTING

**453 **people like this

* * *

**Cinna **wrote on **Big Capitol Clothing Company's **wall

Whoa, whoa, what's up with with all the mockingjay apparel!

**Big Capitol Clothing Company**: Whatever do you mean?

**Cinna**: Oh you know exactly what I mean, the mockingjay is a copyrighted character of Cinna Inc. Why is it appearing on your clothes?

**Big Capitol Clothing Company**: Oh, it is? We didn't realize.

**Cinna: **Oh don't give me that bullshit, you knew it was copyrighted and used it anyway.

**Big Capitol Clothing Company**: Well we're very sorry Cinna, we'd take it back, but we already sold over one million mockingjay shirts, pins, hats, etc. and made millions of dollars off of it. It's too late to do anything now.

**Cinna: **This is not the last time you'll hear from me.

* * *

**Cinna**: Heading for District 12 to kick off the victory tour, can't wait to see _Katniss Everdeen _and _Peeta Mellark _again.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Great to see you too Cinna. Have I told you how much I love Peeta!

**Cinna: **If this is mocking me about Jordan...

**Katniss Everdeen: **No no, I'm not mocking you, I JUST WANTED TO SAY HOW MUCH I LOVE PEETA MELLARK.

**Coriolanus Snow **likes this

**Cinna**: Well, ok then.

**Cinna **wrote on **Katniss Everdeen's **wall:

There's a whole train car devoted to "your" designs. What do you think?

**Katniss Everdeen: **I think "I" show a lot of potential, "I" am the best designer in all of Panem.

**Cinna: **I think you're full of yourself.

**Katniss Everdeen: **well "I'm" a damn good designer "I" should brag about it.

**Cinna **likes this.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Cinna**

Can you take this dress in a bit more?

**Cinna: **Again? Katniss you need to stop losing all this weight.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Yeah, I know, it's just...

**Cinna**: It's fine Katniss, we're just worried about you.

**Felix Frost ~ Cinna**

Dude you get to party it up at President Snow's house. I'm so jealous.

**Cinna**: Yeah, it is kind of cool, isn't it?

**Cygnus** **Swan**:Kind of cool? It's totally incredibly, awesome! President Snow throws the best parties.

**Jordan Amley ~ Cinna**

How come you aren't taking me to the party at the Presidents house?

**Cinna: **I asked, they wouldn't let me, President Snow personally said no.

**Jordan Amley: **how come?

**Cinna: **President Snow doesn't like you.

**Coriolanus Snow **and **137 **other people like this

**Jordan Amley**: WHAT! HOW DA-

**Cinna: **Stop! Don't you know what happened to the last person who insulted Snow?

**Jordan Amley: **I just don't get it, everybody likes me.

**Cinna: **...

* * *

**Cinna: **And the victory tour comes to a close. Congrats to _Katniss Everdeen _and _Peeta Mellark _on the engagement.

**Katniss Everdeen **and **Peeta Mellark **like this.

**Octavia**: OMG they are such an adorable couple.

**Flavius**: Absolutely.

**Coriolanus Snow ~ Cinna**

I need you to design some wedding dresses for Katniss.

**Cinna: **Well that's sweet, but I'm not sure they're getting married for a few more years.

**Coriolanus Snow: **DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! I NEED THE DRESSES FOR MY MASTERMIND PLOT!

**Cinna: W**hat mastermind plot?

**Coriolanus Snow: **you'll see. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Cinna **wrote on **Portia**'s wall:

Hey I have an idea for next years Chariot, but I'm not sure how it'll work out. Come over and help me?

**Portia: S**ure what is it?

**Cinna**: It's kinda similar to last year, but there's some noticeable differences. I'm still working out some of the kinks though.

**Cinna **like **Staring at fireplaces, The ORIGINAL mockingjay, **and **Evil laughs creep me out!**

**Jordan Amley ~ Cinna**

Where are those clothes I asked you to design?

**Cinna: **I'm sorry, but there's been some erm... internal problems in District 8, and I can't get the fabric.

**Jordan Amley: **what kind of internal problems

**Cinna:** Well, there was a large-scale uprising, and a factory explosion.

**Jordan Amley: **I don't care if there large-scale uprising or factory explosion, I WANT MY CLOTHES NOW!

**Cinna: **I CAN'T GIVE YOU YOUR DAMNED CLOTHES THERE'S NO FABRIC TO MAKE THEM WITH!

**Jordan Amley: **You yelled at me :(

**Cygnus Swan: **and it's about time he did.

**Cinna: **I'm so sorry sweetie.

**Jordan Amley: **I'll only forgive you if I get my clothes.

**Cinna: **I'll do my best.

* * *

**Cinna: **Going to District 12 with _Venia, Flavius, _and _Octavia! Gotta love _photoshoots.

**5 **people like this

**Flavius: **I love the dresses you made for Katniss!

**Octavia: **yeah, she'll look like a beautiful blushing bride when we're through with her.

**Venia: **I bet Peeta's going to be EXCITED!

**Portia ~ Cinna**

This years quarter quell is horrible! I didn't think they could send back the old victors back into the arena! The only bright spot, you have your tribute's measurements ready to go.

**Cinna: **I hate this years qq too, and yeah, I do have my tribute's measurements, and so do you come to think of it.

**Portia: **actually, there's a 50% chance I have my tribute's measurements. Haymitch could be in the games this year too.

**Cinna: **Snow told me something earlier about a mastermind plot, maybe this was what he was talking about.

**Coriolanus Snow: **you got it!

* * *

**Cinna ~ Big Capitol Clothing Company**

I just got in contact with my lawyer, I'm prepared to SUE!

**Big Capitol Clothing Company**: Whoa. We don't have to turn to a lawsuit do we, how about we just give you some money?

**Cinna: **I don't want money, I want you to stop selling clothes with my mockingjay on it, and make a public apology for stealing it.

**Big Capitol Clothing Company: **But they make us so much money. Do we have too?

**Cinna**: Unless you want me to sue you for everything you own.

**Big Capitol Clothing Company**: are you sure you don't want some money?

**Cinna**: Like I said SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING!

**Big Capitol Clothing Company**: All right, we'll do it.

**Cinna **like **The power of a lawsuit.**

* * *

**Cinna: **loves watching BCCC make a public apology on national TV :)

**34 **people like this.

**Cygnus Swan: **Sweet!

**Cinna: **Thanks Cygnus

**Portia: **Good, now you have more time to work on the chariot outfits. I still don't think they look right.

**Cinna: **Urg... they definitely still need work. I tried something with them the other day and all they looked like was paintball splatter.

**Jordan Amley ~ Cinna**

YOU NEVER SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME! YOU NEED TO REPROIRITIZE YOUR LIFE TO FIT ME IN IT!

**Cinna: **I have a demanding job and work almost 70 hours a week. I don't have time to spend with you.

**Jordan Amley: **Well find some time.

**Cinna: **I'm VERY BUSY designing clothes. I only have a few days left to make my chariot outfit look right.

**Jordan Amley**: Just use the same ones as last year, I doubt anyone would notice,

**Cinna: **Oh I'm sure ALOT of people will notice if I use the same costumes as last year.

**Jordan Amley: **Orion finished his costume ages ago.

**Cinna: **Well- wait you're still talking to Orion?

**Jordan Amley: **I need someone to keep me entertained while you're working

**Cinna: **That's it!

**Cinna **went from **being in a Relationship **with **Jordan Amley **to **Single**.

**Cinna **and **452 **other people like this.

* * *

**Cinna: **Reaping are today. I think this is the first Hunger Games I'm not excited for.

**Katniss Everdeen: **Well, I wasn't very excited for last years games either. But this year is definitely worse. How are the Chariot outfits?

**Cinna: **great, you'll get to see them tomorrow.

**Jordan Amley ~ Cinna**

Your chariot outfits looked great, better than Orion's did.

**Cinna: **Thanks, but I'm still not taking you back

**Jordan Amley: **please please! I need you. I LOVE YOU!

**Cinna: **Sorry, too late for that.

**Orion Wiseacre: **what's this about my designs being worse than Cinna's?

**Jordan Amley: **nothing dear.

**Cinna **wrote on **Venia's **wall:

Katniss mentioned that you guys keep crying when you're with her. I get that you're sad, but it has to stop.

**Venia: **I'm sorry, I'll try my best to keep myself together.

**Flavius: **same here, it's really hard though.

**Octavia: **I'll t-t-t-try. WAHHHH!

**Cinna: **Octavia

**Octavia: **sorry.

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow **sent you a **Wedding dress**

**Cinna: **what the hell is this?

**Coriolanus Snow: **Katniss' wedding dress.

**Cinna: **you don't actually expect her to wear this?

**Coriolanus Snow: **yes I do, it's my favorite. She looks super hawt in it.

**Cinna: **but

**Coriolanus Snow: **NO BUTS! I'M THE PRESIDENT AND I GET WHATEVER I WANT!

* * *

**Cinna: **Has an amazing idea for the interview dress! It's risky though.

**Portia**: What is it?

**Cinna**: I'll tell you in person, it's not safe to say here.

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow ~ Cinna**

What the fuck did you do to the interview dress!

**Cinna: **just made a few minor adjustments

**Coriolanus Snow**: You ruined it! It was so pretty before, but now. Ugh... you better watch yourself

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Cinna**

I loved the interview dress, but you are in so much trouble.

**Cinna**: Yeah, but it was definitely worth it.

**Guards ~ Cinna**

HEY YOU, GET OVER HERE!

**Cinna: **Yeah

**Guards **poked you

**Cinna **deactivated his Facebook account.

* * *

***Bonus Alternate Ending***

**Guards ~ Cinna**

HEY YOU, GET OVER HERE!

**Cinna: **Yeah what

**Guards **poked you

**Guards ~ Cinna**

Wake up

**Cinna: **uhh... where am I? What happened?

**Guards**: A secret government facility. Cinna, you are in danger for your life. You're a very talented designer and don't deserve to die, so we are sending you away.

**Cinna**: Where are you sending me?

**Guards: **The year 2011, you will work as a designer for Lady Gaga.

**Cinna: **Who's that?

**Guards:** She's a popular singer known for her unusual sense of style. You'll have fun working for her. So, you can stay here and die or go back in the past and live make your choice.

**Cinna: **I guess I'll go back in the past. I like living. Just one thing, why did you knock me unconscious?

**Guards**: Dramatic effect.

* * *

Wow, I'm really happy with this chapter! I love the alternate ending, don't you? Well, I don't think I'm going to be updating anytime soon. I'm sure soon enough I'll be swamped in homework, and I'm also thinking about starting something new that may draw my attention away. I'm not quite ready to call this complete yet though, so I might update later on in the future. Reviews are always appreciated.


	10. Alma Coin's Wall

Uh... hi everyone, remember me? Sorry about the long absence. I'd been trying for a while to write a chapter from Rue's POV, but everything I came up with was extremely depressing. Then today, a thought came to me. What if Alma Coin... well I'll let you read to find out.

I own nothing btw.

* * *

**Alma Coin**: The agricultural unit has produced a surplus of grapes this season. Therefore, for the next two weeks each citizen will be granted three additional raisins in their oatmeal.

**277** people like this.

**Olga Herring**: Good job farmers!

**Alma Coin**: yes we're all quite proud.

**Walden Morse**: But I don't like raisins. Can I have blueberries instead?

**Alma Coin**: No, ask again and you'll be severely punished. :)

**Alma Coin** likes **District 13 exists!.. in secret, Agricultural successes, **and **I'm the Boss!**

**Plutarch Heavensbee ~ Alma Coin**

Hey Alma! What's shakin' down in D13? Hope things are doing well. Listen I have a plan to bring down the Capitol, you in?

**Alma Coin**: No, I don't work with Capitol scum.

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: Pretty please, with sugar and sprinkles on top.

**Alma Coin**: No!

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: I'll make it worth your while.

**Alma Coin**: Alright shoot.

**Plutarch Heavensbee: **I'm sure you know about the Capitol's Hunger Games.

**Alma Coin**: Yes, I've heard of your gruesome, disgusting Games that I only approve when Capitol children are used.

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: Well, our plan is to break into the arena, smuggle Katniss Everdeen out into District 13 and make her the symbol of the revolution. We'd need your cooperation, and one of you hovercrafts. What do you say are you in?

**Alma Coin**: I guess, but who's Katniss Everdeen?

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: YOU DON'T KNOW WHO KATNISS EVERDEEN IS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?

**Alma Coin**: I don't follow the Capitol's frivolous pop culture.

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: I'll send a few clips so you can see how big Katniss is right now.

**Plutarch Heavensbee **sent you **video clips of Katniss Everdeen**

* * *

**Alma Coin **wrote on **Plutarch Heavensbee**'s wall:

I saw your video, the girl's alright, but who is that boy with those gorgeous blue eyes?

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: That's Peeta Mellark.

**Alma Coin**: I want him!

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: Why?

**Alma Coin**: Because he's a total dreamboat!

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: Uh… What?

**Alma Coin**: Err… I mean, the girl's temperamental. He'd probably be easier to work with.

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: That's true, we were going to recuse him too, so will work out the details later.

**Alma Coin **joined the group **Peeta fangirls.**

* * *

**Alma Coin**: is encouraging all citizens to clean up their compartments as we are having some very special guests coming soon.

**Walden Morse**: are they coming into our compartments?

**Alma Coin**: I highly doubt it.

**Walden Morse**: Then why do we need to clean them?

**Alma Coin**: BECAUSE I SAID SO!

**Edith Ott**: Ooh special guests… who's coming?

**Alma Coin: **Peeta Mellark! :D

**Edith Ott**: who's that?

**You **poked **Edith Ott.**

* * *

**Alma Coin **sent **Plutarch Heavensbee **a **Hovercraft.**

**Plutarch Heavensbee ~ Alma Coin**

Thanks for the help, the plan didn't go as smoothly as we would have liked, but we managed to get _Katniss, Finnick_, and _Beetee_ out of the arena.

**Alma Coin**: what about my Peety-pie?

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: Who?

**Alma Coin**: Err… I mean Peeta.

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: We failed to rescue him along with Johanna and Enobaria.

**Alma Coin**: What! I thought he was your first priority?

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: Nope, Katniss was first.

**Alma Coin**: So what happened to poor Peeta? Is he… dead?

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: we don't know.

**Alma Coin**: NOOOOOO!

* * *

**Alma Coin**: Wallowing in self-pity. Do not disturb.

* * *

**Alma Coin** is now friends with **Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Beetee, **and **Haymitch Abernathy. **

**Gale Hawthorne ~ Alma Coin **

Hi, District 12 got destroyed. Can me and my 800 or so friends come crash with you?

**Alma Coin**: Depends, are you guys fertile?

**Gale Hawthorne**: Uhm… yeah, I think most of us are.

**Alma Coin: **Then welcome to District 13.

**Gale Hawthorne**: Awesome!

**Alma Coin **is now friends with **Gale Hawthorne **and **800 **other people.

* * *

**Alma Coin **wrote on **Katniss Everdeen**'s wall:

You're going to be the Mockingjay, the symbol of the revolution

**Katniss Everdeen**: No thank you.

**Alma Coin**: Well, I tried. I'll leave Plutarch deal with you, and I'll daydream about how Peeta would've been so much better for this job.

**Katniss Everdeen**: You got that right.

**Alma Coin **likes **I cannot deal with whiny teenage girl antics, **and** I hate cats, especially ones named Buttercup.**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** ~ **Alma Coin**

Can I please, please, please, go to District 12?

**Alma Coin**: No

**Katniss Everdeen**: Please!

**Alma Coin**: No, it's much too risky.

**Katniss Everdeen**: PLEASE, I need to see it.

**Alma Coin**: No, and that's final.

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: Oh, just let her go, it's better to waste a day than another month.

**District 13 Guard ~ Alma Coin**

We found these people stealing bread.

**Venia**: Please, we didn't mean to.

**Alma Coin**: who are they?

**District 13 Guard: **_Katniss Everdeen_'s prep team.

**Alma Coin**: Chain them up, do it. NOW!

**District 13 Guard**: Isn't that a bit harsh?

**Alma Coin**: No, it isn't harsh enough.

* * *

**Alma Coin**: _Peeta Mellark_'s alive :D!

**5 **people like this

**Katniss Everdeen: **It's great that he's alive, but why are you excited for this?

**Alma Coin**: Um… because there's still a chance that Peeta could take your place as the Mockingjay.

**Katniss Everdeen**: actually, there isn't

**Alma Coin**: why's that?

**Katniss Everdeen**: you'll see tomorrow.

**Katniss Everdeen** wrote on **Alma Coin**'s wall

I will be the Mockingjay on the following conditions

1. I get to keep our cat named Buttercup

2. I get to hunt with Gale

3. I want Gale with me through this

4. I want immunity for the captured tributes

5. I kill Snow

**Alma Coin**: I'm ok with 2, 3, and 5, but 1 and 4 get a no.

**Katniss Everdeen**: then find yourselves a new mockingjay

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: can we please just work this out

**Alma Coin**: oh, alright, fine to all of them but you'd better perform.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Oh, and I want you to make it public. Tell all of D13 about the immunity.

**Alma Coin**: Is that really necessary?

**Katniss Everdeen**: Yes

* * *

**Alma Coin ~ District 13**

Citizens of 13, I'm gonna give immunity to the victors that are being held in the Capitol, but Katniss is gonna devote herself to the cause. If she does a bad job, I'll take back my promise.

**Katniss Everdeen **likes this

**Haymitch Abernathy ~ Alma Coin**

We're sending Katniss into combat for footage, is that ok?

**Alma Coin**: Can't you think of any other ways to get footage?

**Haymitch Abernathy**: nope

**Alma Coin**: Fine, just make sure she doesn't die.

**Plutarch Heavensbee **sent you a **Propo clip**

**Alma Coin**: Not bad, but I still think Peeta could've done a better job.

**Plutarch Heavensbee: **Well, I think she did wonderfully, most people seem really moved by it.

**Alma Coin**: I didn't say it was bad, in fact it was very moving. Let's get some more clips out ASAP. We can air them the next time Peeta's on TV.

* * *

**Alma Coin**: Attention citizens of District 13, we are doing a level 5 security drill tonight, please proceed to your assigned bunkers in an orderly fashion.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: It's not a freaking drill Coin. We're actually being attacked!

**Syd Chackles: **There's an attack?

**Walden Morse**: PANIC! Every man for himself!

**Alma Coin**: Way to go _Haymitch_, I only said drill so people wouldn't panic, like they're doing now thanks to you.

**Alma Coin **likes **Keeping a certain amount of order, Peeta Mellark's a major hunksicle, **and **Seriously, I don't work with kids for a reason.**

* * *

**Alma Coin**: OMG! PEETA'S FINALLY COMING TO DISTRICT 13 :D

**9 **people like this

**Beetee**: and _Johanna Mason _

**Finnick** **Odair**: and _Annie Cresta_

**Alma Coin**: yeah, yeah, yeah.

**Alma Coin **is now friends with **Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, **and **Annie Cresta**

**Alma Coin **wrote on **Peeta Mellark's **wall:

OMG! PEETA! IT'S LIKE SOOO NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!

**Peeta Mellark**: Grrrr…

**Alma Coin**: Oh… you're so sexy when you're hijacked.

**Peeta Mellark: **Must… Kill… Katniss

**Alma Coin**: I know, I feel the same way

**Katniss Everdeen**: HEY, I heard that! I'm not dying anytime soon! And stay away from my man!

**Alma Coin**: he's not your man!

**Katniss Everdeen**: He will be soon enough, have you read the end of chapter 27?

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Alma Coin**

I swear, if you did anything funny with Peeta while I was in District 2, I'm gonna shoot you with my fancy bow and arrow.

**Alma Coin**: Yeah, like that will ever happen.

* * *

**Finnick Odair ~ Alma Coin**

Guess what, me and _Annie Cresta _are going to get married.

**Alma Coin**: Congratulations, I'll get the paper work and you can move into your new compartment next week.

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: What? Just papers! No, no, no, we are going all out for this wedding. Champagne, caviar, a twenty piece orchestra, it's going to be the social event of the season!

**Alma Coin**: And how do you expect to pay for all this?

**Plutarch Heavensbee**: Well, uh… We'll film it, and use the propo budget.

**Alma Coin**: There's not much left, since we bought the right's to _Claudius Templesmith_'s voice, so good luck with this "spectacular" wedding.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Alma Coin**

Why aren't you letting me go fight in the Capitol! It's not fair

**Alma Coin**: Well, you never once showed up for train.

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'm Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay, the badass heroine taking down the Capitol. Training is beneath me.

**Alma Coin**: It's that kind of attitude keeping me from sending you to the Capitol.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Well, if you send me to the Capitol, I won't be able to keep you from Peeta.

**Alma Coin**: In that case, you start training tomorrow. We'll get you out of here as quick as we can.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Yay!

* * *

**Alma Coin **wrote on **Peeta Mellark**'s wall:

Katniss, is gone and we're all alone. What do you think we should do Peety-Pie?

**Peeta Mellark**: … Plot more ways to kill _Katniss Everdeen_?

**Alma Coin**: I already spend way more time than healthy doing that. Wouldn't you like to do something more… intimate?

**Peeta Mellark**: No! Lady, get away from me!

**Alma Coin**: But Peeta, I thought we had something special.

**Peeta Mellark: **No, we never had anything! You're like 40 years older than me, completely insane, and you're perfect grey hair creeps me out. I want you to go away, never visit me again, and get some psychiatric help.

**Alma Coin**: I.. can't believe you don't like me :`(

**Alma Coin **left the group **Peeta fangirls.**

**Alma Coin **wrote on** Peeta Mellark**'s wall:

I'm sending you to the Capitol to fight with Katniss. I hope you die painfully!

**Boggs ~ Alma Coin**

Why did you send Peeta to my Squad? Do you want Katniss dead or something?

**Alma Coin: **yeah, and her boyfriend Peeta too.

**Boggs**: but I thought you liked Peeta

**Alma Coin**: Not anymore!

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow ~ Alma Coin**

Coin.

**Alma Coin: **Snow.

**Coriolanus Snow**: I hate you

**Alma Coin**: I hate you more

**Coriolanus Snow**: You're my arch nemesis

**Alma Coin**: You can go burn in Hell

**Coriolanus Snow: **Yo mamma so ugly, even the nastiest looking muttations wouldn't do her.

**Alma Coin**: Yo mamma so fat, she lives in Districts One, Two, and Three.

**Coriolanus Snow**: Why are we doing this?

**Alma Coin**: The author thought the readers would find it amusing.

**Coriolanus Snow**: I see. Well now that our witty banter is over with, I wanted to tell you my diabolical plan to kill Katniss. I had some scientists make reptilian mutts that say her name and smell like roses, and they're gonna rip her to shreds.

**Alma Coin**: That got nothing on my plan. I'm gonna use the bombs that her best friend invented to kill her little sister, and hopefully her lover Peeta too. She'll be so messed up, it'll be hilarious.

**Coriolanus Snow**: Coin, that's cruel, really cruel. Even I wouldn't stoop that low, and I'm the most evil character in the book.

**Alma Coin**: Please, I'm so much more evil than you.

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow ~ Alma Coin**

Told you my plan would work. IN YOUR FACE COIN!

**Alma Coin**: I guess you're right.

**Katniss Everdeen**: No, the mutts didn't get me. It got Finnick though, and bunch of other characters nobody cares about, but the three characters in the love triangle are still alive!

**Coriolanus Snow**: Damn it! I thought it was fool proof!

**Alma Coin**: So, Peeta's still alive?

**Katniss Everdeen**: yup

**Alma Coin**: NO! :(

**Alma Coin **wrote on **Coriolanus Snow's **wall:

Ha! My plan worked. IN YOUR FACE SNOW!

**Coriolanus Snow**: I guess it did. So what do I do now?

**Alma Coin**: Wanna make out?

**Coriolanus Snow**: uhm... no.

* * *

**Alma Coin**: The Capitol got overthrown, all thanks to me and my brilliant plan! Soon I'm going to be the new ruler of Panem!

**-13 **people like this

**Alma Coin**: -13 likes, how is that even possible?

**Facebook President**: We made an exception, just for you.

**Alma Coin ~ Katniss Everdeen**

I left Snow for you to kill.

**Katniss Everdeen**: uh… thanks

**Coriolanus Snow**: You're not really gonna kill me, are you, Katniss?

**Katniss Everdeen**: Oh no, I'll kill you… indirectly.

**Alma Coin**: What's that supposed to mean.

**Katniss Everdeen**: Nothing

* * *

**Alma Coin** asked a question

Should we have one last Hunger Games using Capitol children?

**Yes** 4

**No** 3

**Alma Coin**: good, it's settled then, I'm glad we came to an agreement

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen ~ Alma Coin**

DIE BITCH!

**Alma Coin **deactivated her facebook account.

* * *

My question, what if Alma Coin was a Peeta Fangirl? The answer, this. Seriously, after writing this, it totally fits. Coin wanted Peeta because she thought he was hot, and sent him off to battle because he rejected her. Wow, that's probably my most cracked out theory ever.

Also, if you like stuff like this, ImagineAsian101 wrote a fic called Tweets. It's the Hunger Games done twitter style. It's a currently unfinished, but none the less hilarious. Even people like me who have no idea how twitter works can get the humor.

And those yo mamma jokes, I thought of them myself. Yeah, I'm proud, cause before today I'd never made a yo mamma joke.


End file.
